Lion King 5 Zahara's Pride
by LottaLovesWriting26
Summary: Zahara is now Queen, but a new evil power close to the Pridelands threatens their future. This is the story of Billi, Zahara's younger Liyena twin, and how she falls in forbbiden love with evil power Kagosi's son, Bovumtumishi.  PLEASE READ MY LK4 FIRST!
1. Tales Of Three Heirs

Chapter 1- Tales of Three Heirs

_4 months earlier…_

An elder female and male white hyena sat in their den after sunset and watched their newborn Grandson.

The two were friends, with benefits in earlier years of adulthood, but had since forgotten their adult passion and settled for raising a home full of growing to full grown children, and now, a Grandchild.

His father, Kagosi, was sleeping nearby, as Solanga snatched the Grandson from his grasp, and held him as he wailed from a disturbed sleep.

Bovumtumishi hushed his cries as he saw his Grandmother, a figure he already recognized in his few hours of life.

He looked at her with his strange green eyes as if to say "What are you looking at?" and Solanga smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Look, although he is related to me, and not Vladek, he still bears the evil drive behind his eyes. So handsome too, he will sweep one of the soon-to-born Future Queens off their feet someday." His biological Grandfather, Oshaka mused.

Oshaka was Vladek's best friend, right hand man, and faithful follower.

Solanga was another true believer from even after one of her mating partners' death.

Bovumtumishi came from pure evil.

Kagosi, being a loyal son and a beautifully volatile middle age lion, Solanga's firstborn, was the King of their little pack and found an heir elsewhere in the Pride Lands.

Their little pack weren't exiled, but they chose to live on the Eastern border of the Pride Lands, not directly in them, to avenge Vladek, The Terrible Torturer.

Kagosi crossed the border and abused the first female white hyena that happened to cross his path, Thulani.

He then came back later to steal the baby from her, to raise the new heir in a suitable environment.

Bovumtumishi was destined to take over the Pride Lands and impose evil rule upon everyone, someday.

For now, he was a helpless pup, but not for long, and the evil inside of him was growing as they spoke…

Solanga felt a sweeping sense of a bond between her and the pup, and when Oshaka was sleeping, she sung quietly to the little pup:  
><em><br>"Sleep my little Bovu. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong, you will be a King!" _ Bovumtumishi yawned and feel asleep in his Grandmother's arms, soaking in her words.

He smiled at the word King. He didn't know what it meant, but he already liked it. King.

_4 months later, the present time…_

May and Billi were now bouncing 2 month old pups.

They were bored of being inside, along with all their friends, so Zahara and Xandor decided to lift the horrible law.

Pups, cubs, and any crosses in between, should be able to play outside. So long as there were some boundaries.

Zahara and Xandor had new royal business piling up in the Pride Lands, so they asked the eldest lions and lionesses, the five friends of Nala, Chali and Ki, to take care of the 2 month olds.

Zahara and Xandor were going to sort out some fighting between animals and then go for a little walk in the mountains and wouldn't be back until late afternoon.

May and Billi as always dreaded their before bedtime baths.

They were heading out with their friends, a group of cubs, pups, and crosses, and their guardians, the eldest lionesses of the pride from Simba's time, who knew Mufasa, and even his mother and father for a short time.

They were also headed out with Chali and Ki.

The old friends of Kovu and Kiara were still together as they were throughout their life and were now considered an elder couple.

Chali and Ki had been around for a good 7 and a half years, and had even known Scar well in their early lifetimes.

They were born a bit before Kovu. Nala's friends on the other hand, were ranging from 10-12 years old, very old and very wise.

May and Billi walked in the middle of a group of 7 friends, their cousins Chatta, and Elizha, Otto, their mother's best friend's cub, the middle aged Kamal's third cubup, Shenzay, and her friend Cebi's pup Mikal.

When they were told to play, they were about to do their own thing when Shenzay, the eldest child of the group, jumped in front.

"Listen up everybody! We've got to have some direction. I'm going to facilitate a game of tag. The smartest of ya'll here, Billi, will help me organize." Billi beamed at Shenzay's praise.

She stepped forward when Shenzay motioned towards her. "This is my new right-hand girl. Now, let's play. Billi's it. Does everyone know the rules?"

The kids rolled their eyes and moaned, "Yes!" unanimously.

"Ok, let's go people!" The group save for Shenzay and Billi sighed in relief after they were released from Shenzay's alpha female antics.

Billi got up and shot after Otto, known for being a bad runner. She only had to circle the waterhole two times before she tagged him.

It took at least 15 minutes, before Otto got so tired of chasing her sister May around the tall grass, that he finally stalked and pounced on May in frustration, only to pin her, staring into her eyes for a moment, making them both blush before Otto uttered politely, "S-s-sorry. Tag, your it."

And May jumped off of him, giving him time to scamper away. She then chased Mikal, the next nearest opponent, and tagged him, by batting her eyelashes, where he was running near a log, and he of course tripped, letting May tag him.

Billi nearby rolled her eyes at Mikal and Otto's reactions to her sister. They all liked May. Why couldn't someone like her?

Shenzay reigned supreme, tagging the most children in the game, as always in the den.

The cubs and pups loved the outdoors.

It was a much more suitable playing ground for growing animals. Afterwards, when the cubs and pups were exhausted from playing tag, they sat down in groups and talked.

Chatta and Elizha went with May, Otto and Mikal went together and Billi went to sit with Shenzay, as she was alone.

Shenzay gave Billi a strange look.

She had never sat with her before, and was often alone, because the cubs and pups resented her stubbornness and bossiness.

Billi often sat alone because she didn't feel she belonged in the group.

With Shenzay's kind words earlier that day, Billi thought maybe she wasn't so bad and shouldn't be avoided so much.

"Hi Shenzay, may I sit?" Shenzay still looked confused.

"You want to sit with me?" asked Shenzay.

"Yeah, I think that you're ok. You're a good leader. All the others just want to be too disorganized and do their own thing Shenzay. They're acting like typical cubs and pups. That's why they're like this. I bet it will be different when we're adolescents though." Billi said.

"Ok, I guess. Apart from that, why do you like me?" Shenzay looked down.

"I think we go through similar things. I'm stuck in May's shadow. She's the cutest cub in the Pride Lands and is really strong. Everyone loves her. I'm just the weird brainy cubup with no friends. It was expected anyway. My Mom was one month smarter than the average cub. She's a different species to me, a lioness. My Dad's a hyena. You're a Liyena too aren't you?" Billi looked at May with her sympathetic black eyes with emotional sparks of violet in them.

"Yeah. My father is the first guy who fell in love with a hyena. Lions and hyenas were enemies for so long, lions thought it was impossible. Apparently not." The two conversed and stayed there for longer than any of the other cubs or pups, strengthening their bonds amazingly quickly.

They had happily until sunset, when their mothers called for dinner time, a bath and then bed. The normally cool headed Shenzay surprised Billi by giving her a bear hug.

"Thanks Billi. You're my bestest friend. Ever." Billi smiled at her, a thankful gesture.

"We'll be best friends forever. Race you to Pride Rock! Last one is the worst best friend!" Billi challenged Shenzay and they zoomed off to Pride Rock together.**


	2. Family

**A/N: Thanks for choosing to read the sequel if you do. Usually, I will respond to any direct queries to the story anyone has in the next chapter. I try to read all of the reviews, so if I skip yours, please let me know and I will address it in the next chapter. But same things apply, like this story is mostly set in stone, events affect other events, so I can't change much. Sorry. Hope you enjoy my take on LK5!- Lotta. **

Chapter 2- Family

Bovumtumishi had grown into a white hyena pup of 5 months.

Solanga, a mother figure in his life trained him hard, similar to how Kovu was trained by Zira a couple of years ago.

He didn't understand right away when he was one month what to do and say, but at five months he was already a smirking, manipulative, evil, ferocious pup who would help one of his Aunts, Aunt Nneka, to kill and torture Pride Land animals that crossed the Eastern border.

Solanga slowly circled around him, checking his growing muscles and battle stance carefully.

"Nice. Very nice. You are only five months and yet you have the evil, manipulative mind and blackness in your soul that Vladek, and his inspiration, Scar had." Bovumtumishi smirked at his mother's praise.

He sat upright, waiting to be quizzed. "Now, when you grow up, what will you do?" she asked. "I will avenge Vladek. Take his place in the Pride Lands." Solanga nodded.

"And what _must _you DO?" She spat out.

"I will kill Xandor, and take my rightful place as King." Bovumtumishi answered, right as always.

"Yes! YES! You are shaping up to be a marvellous Future King! You shall be fed handsomely. A feast for tonight, to celebrate a beautifully trained young white hyena!" announced Solanga, making the Aunts, Uncles, his Father, and his Grandparents cheer in joy.

Solanga and Oshaka went to kill the feast, as always, stealing food from the Pride Lands.

Meanwhile, his Aunts, Uncles and father came together close to him to preen over him.

His dear Aunt Nneka who bonded over while torturing Pride Land citizens came up to him first. She was a middle adolescent of 15 years old.

"Oh, my little Bovu. You are a joy to watch grow up. You are a spitting image of Vladek, although you are not related to him. I never saw him. He died before I was born, but Mom described him to me so vividly I could almost see him. The retracted claws, the blackest black eyes, and the purest white coat. You are better and stronger than any of the other low-life half-bloods." Nneka said half-bloods with a snarl and contempt.

"Hey, we of Oshaka are more evil, as displayed from our little nephew down here." Abeni, the eldest daughter of Oshaka snarled back.

"He is Vladek's Grandson in spirit. And, besides, you turned out to be the Whore of the Pride Lands. How many cubs and pups have you mothered? It must be something like 10!" Kayin chuckled and the rest of Vladek's children laughed with him.

"Hey! It's only 7! I wouldn't get to know the stupid little mites anyway. They're their fathers' problems now. I'm an old adolescent; I can do what I want!"

Vladek's children laughed further at her claim of 7 children, and Abeni's general stupidity. The poor girl was about as smart as a rock, and the whole family knew that.

Kagosi, the eldest child of them all, a middle age hyena and Bovu's father, stepped forward.

"Well, Oshaka's children are better, because I was crowned King of this pack, unlike my stupid brother or my idiotic mute brother!" Kagosi snarled at Vladek's clan.

"If you say things like that about my younger brother, I must just leave with him for the Pride Lands!" Zubani snarled, defending his younger mute brother.

Bovumtumishi stepped back from the fight, he knew better than to be in a scrap with his Aunts and Uncles.

Jelani, Kagosi's mute brother, leapt forward and attacked him.

So did Zubani, Kagosi's jealous brother who was just younger than him.

Kagosi wrestled with a young adult and middle age hyena.

Abeni leapt at Kayin, Vladek's first daughter, which was a mistake, because Kayin started beating her brutally, making her lose fast.

As Nneka tried to join in to help her beat Abeni, Yewande, an older pup with plenty of fight, and the youngest child overall, a child of Oshaka, tackled her, and the middle adolescent fought equally blow to blow with the advanced elder pup.

Bovu sat back and smirked at the entertaining fight scene stretched out in front of him, hearing the howls of pain and seeing the blood.

Solanga and Oshaka soon returned from their hunt, attempting to drag 2 elephants and 8 antelopes when they saw the fighting scene.

"Everyone! Stop your battles and lick your wounds, or you get no kill! And we killed two whole elephants!" Solanga announced.

The Aunts and Uncles tore themselves off each other, licked their wounds quickly, and then ran to the kill and swarmed it and attacked the meat savagely with their jaws.

Bovu simply took two elephant's foots and two drumsticks from an antelope.

He sat with Nneka, and Kayin, two Aunts he liked hanging out with, and Jelani, the mute Uncle.

He conversed with his Aunts and used his special signs with Jelani, a language they used with each other.

The sun dipped into the sky, and Bovumtumishi fell asleep on his Grandmother's lap.

_Next morning, in the Pride Lands…_

May and Billi were now three months old, and as a celebration for their third birthday, the adults Zahara, Xandor, Kovu and Kiara decided to tell them some special stories of the past.

May asked a question first. "I have one. Why do I have a scar?" Billi looked at her confused.

She didn't have a scar, just a patch of dirt on her face.

But when the elder Liyena twin brushed the dirt off the sides of her eye, it revealed a scar, like the evil Uncle Scar's of generations ago.

"I thought it had disappeared! You've been hiding it all this time?" Zahara asked the black Liyena twin with a tuft of brown hair on her head.

"Yeah. When I got my memory at one week old I couldn't remember getting it, so I've always wondered where it came from." May confessed.

"Ok. Your presentation, after your big Aunt Mayja in the sky vanished, went a little awry…"

_Kagosi the middle age hyena laughed to himself as he heard the stupid ceremony with the mangy little hybrids being presented. _

_He was at the back of the ceremony. _

_He stole his way up the steps to Pride Rock, and just before everyone left, started a scene. _

_He yelled "I'll show you what I think of your mongrel pride, with your mangy second-rate leaders! He spat on the ground at Xandor's feet, making him frown, but the father of the children tried to remain calm._

"_I won't use force with you, if you just tell me why you're so angry." Xandor reasoned. _

"_I am here in the name of Vladek, and Igor! My son, Bovumtumishi, will bring a blood-thirsty, war-filled reign in a few years to come! So I don't care about your stupid unified Pride. I hate crossbreeds. And I especially hate YOU! YOU TOOK VLADEK'S RIGHTFUL PLACE! NOW DIE!" Kagosi pushed Xandor off the edge, and Kovu, who was the closest, quickly rushed to his son-in-law's aid, pulling him up the edge._

"_Errrgh! YOU JUST DON'T DIE, DO YOU? Well, I'll give you a little souvenir to remember me and Vladek's eternal hate by!" Kagosi smirked and strutted right up to Future Queen May, hitting her right eye with enough force to leave a lasting scar._

_Xandor, Zahara, Kovu, Kiara and the royal procession all gasped collectively at the white hyena's actions. _

_Xandor leapt forward at the white hyena, pinning him, and slapping his face with his claws angrily and snarling. "WHO ARE YOU?"_

_He spat angrily at the middle age hyena that had given his daughter a scar. "I am Kagosi, King of Solanga and Oshaka's pack. My son is the heir to this throne. He will be here someday." Kagosi said controlled but full of acid. _

"_Go home, Kagosi. Leave this place. You are allowed to be in Pride Lands, because I can't monitor your every step. But you shall never come around this family again." He mirrored Kagosi's acid tone. _

"_Ok, I'm so scared of your pathetic family." Kagosi mocked sarcastically, and walked away, receiving shameful glares from Kiara and Kovu, Zahara, Tayo, Rin and their mates Sasha and Henriatta. _

_He was pushed and shoved out of the Pride Lands by the animals attending the presentation, a reflection of their held contempt for his highly disrespectful act towards the royal family. _

"And so that's how you got your scar, May. But now I think another story is in order. We should tell you the tale of me and Kovu. It all starts way, way back, in fact in Simba's reign!" Kiara went on to tell her tale to the Grandchildren, as was customary in the royal family for generations.

May and Billi listened intently to their Grandma and Grandpa's story they told together.

Billi was jealous on the inside.

May already had a pup and a cub wrapped around her finger, and no guys even looked at her, because she was a brain.

Billi would never admit it, but she so desperately wanted someone to love her like that when she was older.

When the stories were done with, it was noon and time for the cubs and pups to play together. Billi and Shenzay immediately glued together.

They were the best friends to each other that they could be, and had spent the past month sinking in all the information there was to know about each other.

Billi and Shenzay sat in front of the waterhole, their usual spot.

There was one thing Billi hadn't vented to her best friend.

"Shenz, I've got to get something off my chest. I'm jealous of May. More than usual. Otto and Mikal are begging to do anything for her, but no one likes me. I'm also jealous of my Grandparents! Now, before you think I'm totally weird, I'll explain. Grandma and Grandpa have this really romantic story of they got together. They got separated from each other, because they came from two feuding prides. They loved each other so much that they broke their families' rules just to be together. They united the two Prides, and a lot of adolescents, young adults, and middle age, even elder people in this Pride are from Kovu's old Pride, the Out Landers." Billi said.

"Bee, it's nothing to be ashamed of. A lot of the cubs and pups like people but just don't admit it. Like, I would only ever tell you this. Mikal's so arrogant and annoying but it doesn't stop me from liking him. I'm jealous of May too, believe me." Shenzay sighed.

"You like Mikal? I thought you hated him!" Billi was surprised.

"Yeah, I hate him sometimes, but he has to be so darn cute. Have you seen those muscles?" Shenzay's eyes glazed.

"Um, I don't think about him in that way. I don't like Otto or Mikal. I just see them as friends." Billi confessed.

"I know, but still, that's what an alpha male is all about! I got to be honest though, if you really want someone to like you, but you don't like a cub or pup in the Pride, it really doesn't leave your options open. Unless you go wandering out of the Pride Lands." Shenzay gave her best friend the truth.

"Wait, that's it! When are we free to explore the grounds?" Shenzay thought back to cub and pup rules they were all taught when they could see and talk.

"About six months old. Where is this going?" Shenzay looked suspiciously at her best friend.

"In three months, when we're let out to explore the grounds, we're not going to explore the grounds. Exploring beyond the borders is what we are doing!" Billi said with a mischievous grin.

"Oh no. Bee, we can't go beyond the borders! Don't you know what dangers could be lurking there? Anyways, the Southern Border and Northern Border lead to nothing but barren lands, so they're ruled out. And that only leaves the West and East Border, and only Rafaki takes residence in the West Border, so that's ruled out too!" Shenzay tried to persuade her friend.

Billi smiled. "But no one's said anything about the Eastern Border. Please Shenz, come with me? I'll be a bit safer with you…" Billi gave Shenzay her best pleading eyes.

"Oh Ok. Only because you're my best friend and I'm worried about you." Shenzay sighed, giving up. "Ok. In exactly three months, we leave for the Eastern Border…"**


	3. Somebody To Love

**A/N: Thanks Your Mom's a Wookie. I tried to make the main characters likeable, so I'm glad that's working. For anyone who has put my story on alert, reviews would be nice, but don't feel obliged to, because I don't like it when authors constantly bash readers for not giving reviews. I read plenty of stories without reviewing. Now, on with this sequel. **

Chapter 3- Somebody To Love

2 months on, Billi was 5 months.

Shenzay had told her she was finally talking herself into talking to Mikal.

Billi wondered if she was being serious.

Shenzay, being a cool, level-headed, logical Liyena had no real insight into feelings or emotions.

Billi wondered, knowing her friend, if she would chicken out.

"You don't have to do this Shenz, if it's too much. Maybe you could wait a couple of months." Billi tried to relax her best friend.

"I have to Bee, I promised myself. Oh my Kings. Here he is." Shenzay drew in a breath and slicked her hair out before approaching Mikal.

Billi waited watching in the tall grass, worrying for her friend.

"Hi Mikal. Um, I needed to talk to you about something." Mikal had a small smile on his face. Did he know what she was talking about?

"Ok." He said in a somewhat knowing tone.

"I know this sounds weird, but I kind of…um…well…like you. D-do you?" Shenzay nervously asked while blushing furiously.

"Yeah. I do. But on your end, it was obvious." Mikal said smoothly.

He put a muscular arm around her, and they walked off together.

Billi freed herself from the tall grass. She was happy that it worked out for her friend, but she felt jealous that she wouldn't find a cub or pup to like. Maybe, even to love.

When she walked back to Pride Rock in late afternoon, she stopped as she saw Otto and May standing close to each other.

A little suspiciously close. She watched on behind a tree.

"Otto I like you." May purred. "I like you too." Otto purred back.

They nuzzled together for the first time. Billi sighed. Was it spring again or something?

She had had enough of jealousy, and she marched back to Pride Rock. It was deserted, because nearly everyone was enjoying the outdoors today.

She let out her troubles in a concentrated singing note on 'Ohhhhhhhh!' and the animals started to pay attention to her. They provided the background noise, for a musical outburst of Billi, who was a very good singer. 

"Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
>Each morning I get up I die a little<br>Can barely stand on my feet  
>Take a look in the mirror and cry<br>Kings what you're doing to me!  
>I have spent all my years in believing you<br>But I just can't get no relief, Kings!  
>Somebody, somebody<br>Can anybody find me somebody to love?

Everyday - I try and I try and I try -  
>But everybody wants to put me down<br>They say I'm goin' crazy  
>They say I got a lot of water in my brain<br>Got no common sense  
>I got nobody left to believe!"<p>

_Yeah - yeah yeah yeah  
>Somebody - somebody<br>Can anybody find me somebody to love?  
><em>  
>"Got no feel, I got no rhythm<br>I just keep losing my beat  
>I'm ok, I'm alright<br>Ain't gonna face no defeat  
>I just gotta get out of this prison cell<br>Someday I'm gonna be free and ohhhh!"

_Find me somebody to love  
>Can anybody find me somebody to love?<em>

"Somebody tooooooo….love!" Billi hit a high note on 'to' and bellowed out her last line.

_Somebody to love!_

Everyone cheered for Billi. But her problems were hardly gone, even with their praise.**


	4. Two Worlds Collide

Chapter 4- Two Worlds Collide

Finally, Billi turned 6 months.

She had been waiting and plotting for a month.

Billi was relived that Shenzay didn't forget her because she had a boyfriend now.

Chatta and Elizha, May's cousins and best friends, were complaining though. May wouldn't stop talking about Otto.

No one knew what to do about it though.

When Zahara and Xandor announced that the children could explore the grounds, Shenzay and Billi quickly stalked low in a back way to the Eastern border where they wouldn't be caught.

It took about an hour to get there though.

Meanwhile, 8-month-old Bovumtumishi and his young Aunt Nneka, were waiting for some trespassers to come so they could torture them.

They had no idea it was the day the cubs and pups were aloud to explore the grounds. They were on their guard.

"Ok Bovu, you know what to do. I take the big fellas, you take the mites. If you see a mite, pounce on the small animal and ask what their business is here. Make sure it's really scary. Then, that's when we strike their faces." Nneka smirked evilly and ruffled her little nephew's head.

He got on his guard right in front of the sneaky entrance while his Aunt Nneka took the start of the border.

"Ok we're almost there. Only about five minutes, if I'm seeing the sun correctly." Billi whispered, in case there was something on the other side.

She finally got out to light, when a white hyena pup pounced on her! "WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE?" Bovu spat out, close up to Billi's face.

"I'm Future Queen of the Pride Lands, Billi, exploring my grounds, and borders." Billi met Bovu's intimidating stare bravely.

An idea quickly formed in Bovumtumishi's head.

He got off of her and helped her up. "Oh, a Queen. I'm sorry your majesty. I'll introduce you to my friendly Pride." He said in a manipulative tone.

Shenzay popped out from the tall grass. "Hey I don't like that tone you're using with my friend." She went into fighter stance in front of Bovumtumishi and growled, and Bovu arched his back and growled back too.

Aunt Nneka quickly noticed the standoff, and rushed over to her nephew's aid.

"Why haven't you struck her yet, Bovu?" Nneka yelled. "We've got a Future Queen here, but I was growled at by her friend!" Aunt Nneka soon got the hang of Bovu's plan. "Hey, friend girl. We're ok, we're not going to hurt you. Who is the Future Queen?" Nneka said in a much more friendly tone.

Billi raised her hand. "Your majesty." Nneka bowed to Billi.

"Oh, um ok. I guess you guys are alright. But why aren't you living in the Pride Lands?" asked Billi.

"We don't really do crowds, and this was great Real Estate. We usually just come to Pride Rock for the ceremonies. We have a big family, and we needed some space." Nneka told the girls.

"Ok that sounds fair enough, but how are you and this little guy here family?" Shenzay asked suspiciously.

"Oh, he's my little nephew. His father, Aunts, Uncles and Grandparents have gone to explore Stonypaw Mountain, so I'm taking care of him." Nneka explained, and that part was true.

The girls nodded. "Well, we don't see much cubs or pups around here though. Maybe you two could play with Bovu?" Nneka suggested.

"Ok." Bovu and Nneka shared a secret smile before Bovu led Billi and Shenzay off to an empty field of tall grass.

They decided to play tag. Shenzay was suspicious the whole time, she remembered the name Bovu, and she didn't think it was used in a good way, so she kept wary.

Meanwhile, Bovu was it, and he was chasing Billi.

He knew he should be focusing on the task of befriending her, but it was distracting that she was so pretty.

He shook the thought out of his head.

_Stay on the task_, he thought to himself. He found a log and smiled as he tripped Billi and then pounced, making her it.

Billi giggled and then they looked into each other's eyes for a second, forgetting about the game. "You have really green eyes." Billi told him quietly.

"Thankyou." Bovu blushed and then he shouted, "Your it!" Billi snapped herself out of the moment and ran after him as quick as she could, puffing herself out.

He ran over a foothill in the middle of the field, and Billi inched closer and closer, then at the top of the hill, pounced on him.

This sent them rolling together down the hill, and they landed in an awkward position.

Bovu was on top of Billi, and they were accidently kissing each other on the mouth. Shenzay rushed to help them as soon as she heard the fall.

But she frowned at the sight. "Ok, what's your excuse?" she challenged and they pulled their lips apart. "Um…we fell into this position?" Billi said.

"Yeah right, Bee. You guys looked pretty happy when you were sucking face." Shenzay smiled knowingly.

"No, Shenz, it really happened. Right Bovu?" Billi looked to her new friend for conformation. "Yeah." Bovu nodded. "Ok, I believe you, for now." 

They were all tired, so Billi, Shenzay and Bovumtumishi all sat together next to the foothill.

They bonded over talking. "I'm actually one month smarter than the average cubup." Billi confessed.

"I'm one month smarter than the average pup!" Bovu exclaimed. "Yay, you can be brains together!" Shenzay smiled knowingly.

"Don't you find annoying when people treat you like a dumb kid?" asked Billi.

"Yeah. I find it annoying when adults do that too!" Bovumtumishi said. "I think we're going to be good…friends Bovu." Billi confessed shyly.

"I think so too." He smiled, not smirking for once. Wait, smiling? This plan was going to be harder than he thought.

"Well, well, well. Bovu this is very sappy and cute, but I have no idea who your little lady friend, and this other mongrel are. Do they know they're TRESPASSING?" Kagosi caught him red-handed.

"Wait, Dad, I can explain! She's the Future Queen of the Pride Lands, and she wandered here because…" Kagosi cut him off with a threatening growl.

"So you've been playing around with the enemy! I must get those sick parents at once." He howled, and Xandor and Zahara were summoned to the Eastern Border.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Xandor asked in an innocent tone, then he growled lowly at the sight of the hyena that gave his daughter a scar.

"Enchante, idiot." Kagosi snarled back, and Zahara growled at him.

Then her eyes widened when she saw who was with them. "Billi! Shenzay! You were supposed to be in the Pride Lands! Billi, I'm very disappointed in you. I was like you, but I got into trouble once and I almost died! You know that story! Shenzay, after we've sorted this out, I'm sending you to your mother. She will not be happy at all!" Zahara scolded the children.

"Your children are trespassing ON OUR LANDS! I'm afraid there is punishment in order." Kagosi slapped Billi and Shenzay's faces.

Zahara gasped and roared in anger, and this time she leapt at the hyena and slashed his ears and right eye, making him bleed.

He just chuckled. "You royals and your protectiveness. You don't scare me too much. If I die, Bovu, my son, will take over your throne!" Kagosi pushed forward his heir and he shivered in fear wondering what the brown lioness would do to him.

"I won't hurt your heir. I will just ensure he never goes in my Pride Lands again! You are all banished from the Pride Lands. These are your Out Lands! You must stay confined to the Out Lands! I won't let my Kingdom suffer at the hands of your heir!" Zahara shouted.

"Ok, I hope I didn't hurt your little feelings, you bitch. Take your little whores, and your slutty husband too." Kagosi snarled dangerously.

"My daughter is not a whore! Come on Billi, get away from his filthy son!" Billi walked reculantly up to her mother, and she picked her cubup.

Shenzay walked away beside the royals. Billi looked back to her new crush and friend and whispered "Bye." Bovu whispered back "Bye."**


	5. Love Finds A Way

**A/N: You caught me Reldor. It was a Queen song. XD But seriously, I'm glad you're enjoying it. **

Chapter 5- Love Finds A Way

A month had passed, and everyone was tense at the news of unrest to the usual peace of Pride Rock, yet again.

As it was in Kovu and Kiara's cubhood, there were now outsiders, new Out Lands and Outlanders.

Kiara worried it might be a repeat of the past, as she heard that Bovu, Kagosi's son and Billi, her granddaughter, had met and Billi had confessed to playing with him.

Kiara decided a talk with her daughter was in order. History repeated itself all the time, and after all, Zahara's own story seemed to mirror her grandfather Simba's in some ways.

Mufasa, a close relative to Simba, died and he was told to run away by another relative, Scar.

Mayja, a close relative of Zahara's, died and she was told to run away by another relative, Kiara herself.

They both came back to rule their Kingdoms when they were of age.

Kiara, like Uru had two generations ago, fell for a lion she couldn't have.

Now Billi seemed to be falling for a hyena she couldn't have, Bovumtumishi. Kiara needed to talk to Zahara, so she could break the cycle of unhappiness.

Kiara found her daughter having some alone time with her lifelong mate, lying across his stomach in the sun, just talking.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your alone time, but Zahara, I need to have a talk with you. Something concerns me about Billi." Kiara said.

"Ok Mom. Sorry Xandor, but if it concerns my daughter, then-" Xandor nodded.

Kiara smiled. Zahara and Xandor worked well as a team, and they seemed to function as a unit.

It was a marriage akin to the great royal marriages, such as Mufasa and Sarabi.

"I understand Zahara. We can do this another time. I think it was time to check on the situation with the antelope and elephant feuds anyway. Excuse me Kiara." Xandor went to check on the situation.

"Zahara, do you remember the story of me and Kovu?" the elder royal eased her way slowly into her point.

"Yes. You were the Pride Land princess. Kovu was Scar's heir to the throne. You met each other, fell in love and brought two prides together." Zahara knew the story off by heart.

"And, what of Billi's current situation?" Kiara asked.

"She is my daughter, a Princess of the Pride Lands, and she just met Bovumtumishi, Vladek's heir to the throne." Zahara said.

"Yes. Don't you see, my darling? History is repeating itself. Look, all those years ago Simba thought he was only doing the right thing by banishing Kovu, his family and Scar's followers. But he was wrong, and Kovu only brought more joy to the Pride. Have you seen the expression on Billi's face lately? She is only young, but she is falling in love, most certainly, with the banished white hyena pup. She talks about him all the time to her friend Shenzay and sometimes to me. I'm just saying dear, it's only Bovu's nature, not his nurture that is exiling him. Maybe it would be not such a bad thing to let them socialise. Billi might even bring out the hidden good side in him, like I did Kovu, through love and understanding." Kiara told her daughter cautiously. Zahara frowned.

"Mother, I am afraid you and Billi's situation have nothing in common! You are talking about the son of a tyrant! Kagosi has given May a scar, in pure spite! He threatened my family, and me not to mention he tried to kill Xandor and he hurt my cubups! Do you expect any good mother would let Billi and the tyrant's son play together? ARE YOU INSANE?" Zahara shouted.

"Ok! There is no need to shout. Zahara, you are Queen now, and what you say goes, so I can't argue with you. But please, consider your daughter. I remember I still loved Simba but he trapped me, and suffocated me! He didn't let me be with whom I wanted to be with. This pride is about equality for all superior species, good judgement and choice now, and you've made that happen. So don't just let it disappear. You know who the tyrant is, we all know, but you do not know Bovu. He could be nice. He's probably suffocating from his family." Kiara tried to convince Zahara.

"Mother, I know what you are saying, but I not changing the law." Zahara said stubbornly, and she stormed off. Kiara sighed. She sounded just like Simba.

Meanwhile, Billi finished talking to Shenzay at playtime, then, driven to escape, ran through the tall grass, and tip toed around the edges of Bovu's home.

She found Bovu, sitting by himself in the meadow, thinking about something. She saw this as an opportunity to pounce on him from behind.

"Ahhhh!" he shouted. Billi giggled.

"Shhhhh…" She put her fingers to her lips. "Billi? What are you doing here?" Bovu asked confused.

"I snuck away to see you. What's up?" Billi asked. "Nothing much, just training. Listen, I don't know if you should've gone to all that trouble. If Dad finds us, he'll kill you!" Bovu said in a quiet, worried voice, he tried to mask it but he couldn't.

"I…care about you Bovu. That's why I went to all that trouble. Do you care for me?" Billi asked back quietly. "Of course." Bovu said back.

He couldn't mask his emotions any longer. Right there and then, he abandoned his plan.

They went onto to topic on top of topic, until the night fell.

Time seemed to stand still and was the last thing on Billi's mind as two birds chirped and affectionately flew close to each other.

The two watched the birds, and then some flowers turned extra fluorescent. Two antelope walked together from a distance.

The moon was full. Everything seemed to be trying it's best to look beautiful. Bovu sighed.

"What?" asked Billi. "Billi, I probably won't be able to see you like this again." Bovu's green eyes bore into Billi's black and violet ones.

"Well, we can always sneak around. I care about you…I even like you…Maybe it's something more than, like…" Billi trailed off.

"I think I know what your saying. I wish we could be together. All the time." Billi and Bovu shared smiles. Then Billi's face brightened as she began to sing:

"In a perfect world, one we've never known.

We would never need to face the world alone.

They can have the world, we'll create our own!

I may not be brave or strong or smart,  
>but somewhere in my secret heart,<p>

I know, Love will find a way.  
>Anywhere I go I'm home, if you are there beside me.<p>

Like dark turning into day.

Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you, love will find a way."

Billi held his paw as sang the last three lines. Her eyes particularly shined on the word 'love' and somehow now she was not afraid to sing it.

"I was so afraid.

Now I realize, love is never wrong, and so it never dies. There's a perfect world, shining in your eyes," Bovu sang. They both sang holding paws:

"And if only they could feel it too.

The happiness I feel with you, they'd know love will find a way.

Anywhere we go, we're home, if we are there together.

Like dark turning into day.

Somehow we'll come through, now that I've found you.

Love will find a way.

I know love will find a way."

They belted out, but quietly. Bovu and Billi looked at each other for a minute, a then immediately started nuzzling passionately with their tails intertwined, reliving romantic tension between the two that had lasted for a month. "I love you." Bovu half-whispered. "I love you too Bovu." Billi returned and they waved a quick goodbye before Billi ran on back to Pride Rock. She would need a mega excuse and had a lot of explaining to do, but it was definitely worth it.**


	6. Trouble For Paradise

Chapter 6- Trouble For Paradise

Billi knew she got in a bunch of trouble from Kiara a month ago.

She also knew that she was grounded for a month and was only let out on her and her twin's 8th birthday.

She loved her twin sister, but she also was annoyed by her, and while they had some good sisterly times together, their relationship wasn't as good as her and Shenzay's.

Billi was where she always was, in May's shadow, to everyone in the pride except Shenzay.

While she was thinking about this, she was running through the tall grass, right to Bovu.

Yes, even though she had just been grounded and gotten out of it, she was risking punishment again. She couldn't not go to Bovu though. It was like there was a magnetic force pushing her towards him.

She ran straight around the edge and into the meadow where Bovumtumishi was pondering something as always.

She snuck up behind him and pounced on him, licking his face. He smiled. Then he flipped her over and kissed her.

Her eyes widened as he pulled away. Her head spun. "What was that for?" She asked. "That, was for not coming for a month! What happened after last time?" Bovu said.

"I got grounded for a month." She grumbled. "Was it too much trouble?" Bovu asked gently. "No. I got to know your real feelings for me, and it was so worth it." Billi nuzzled Bovu.

They sat and talked for a bit, until they started to wrestled with each other, loudly and playfully which unfortunately grabbed the attention of Kagosi.

"Son! What are you doing with this wretched little whore?" Kagosi shouted at his son. Billi hid behind Bovu, but the ten month old stood forward.

"I'll tell you who she is. She is my love, and I want to be mates with her someday!" Billi blushed at the word 'mates'.

He was thinking very far.

He wanted to have children with her.

Bovu rashly kissed Billi on the lips in front of his father.

Kagosi gasped at his son's actions, and glared so hard it pierced Billi and Bovu's souls. He howled angrily. Zahara and Xandor were again summoned.

"BILLI!" Zahara exclaimed when she saw her standing right next to the evil man's son. Billi gained strength from Bovu's actions and nuzzled Bovu passionately right in her mother and father's sight.

Bovu happily sighed and Billi purred.

Zahara was shocked and utterly angry.

All that she had tried to stop from happening had happened! "YOU! You don't watch your little brute of a son!" Zahara spat at Kagosi's feet.

"Well, you don't watch the whore!" Kagosi spat at Zahara's feet in return.

"MY DAUGHTER IS NOT A WHORE!" Zahara yelled in Kagosi's face.

"MY SON IS NOT A BRUTE!" Kagosi yelled right back.

Zahara and Kagosi leapt together at each other and slapped each other over and over with their paws.

They wrestled together, delivering kicks to the stomach and scratches to the face in rapid succession.

They exchanged loud snarls and growls while in a passionate battle.

Solanga, the elder white hyena female and Bovu's Grandmother, came to see what the fighting and fussing was about.

She smiled to see Kagosi steadily taking down the Queen in a raging battle. But she frowned, as her own Grandson betrayed his father by jumping on his back and slashing his eyes.

He kicked him in the stomach and then it was too much. Solanga tore her Grandson off her son and growled at Zahara and Xandor.

Zahara just looked confused, while Xandor growled back. "It's Solanga!" He exclaimed angrily. "Hello, Xandor." She cackled evilly.

"Now, listen here and listen good. These are our lands; they have never been the Pride Lands, now have they? So please, take our Grandson's little whorish distraction home, so we and him can kill the royal family later, RATHER THAN NOW!" Kagosi slapped Xandor in his face with his claws, while Solanga slapped both Zahara and Billi.

Zahara growled lowly.

"We do not care if we are trespassing. These lands are still far inferior to ours! The law still stands! You will never go into the Pride Lands, unless you want to meet my new massed army patrolling the East Border everyday from sunrise to sunset! I can assure you, you will be outnumbered 3 times greater than your number at the least amount! If we find you or your kin in the Pride Lands, I pose a new law of immediate capture and public execution!" Zahara snarled dangerously.

Solanga sighed. "Ok, we get your message. But you still had better get out of here! NOW, BEFORE I KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Solanga called after the already leaving royal family.

Billi thrashed around in her Mother's mouth. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO! MY LOVE!" Billi shrieked but it was no use.

She felt dread and sadness evade her entire body. She felt dead and limp. She may never see her love again.

She would be mateless.**


	7. We Are One

Chapter 7- We Are One

Months and months passed.

Billi never stopped feeling the sadness.

She felt dead. She acted as if her life was disposable.

Everyone was really worried for her, including May, Zahara, Xandor, Kiara, Kovu, Billi's close childhood friends and her ultimate best friend, Shenzay.

Her friends weren't really children now.

Otto was growing a blonde mane on his head that offset his auburn brown fur.

Mikal was growing taller too.

All the female adolescents were growing longer legs and sleeker huntress bodies.

She often walked as if she was always in mourning.

Her head pulled down towards the ground like a weight.

She never smiled or let anyone meet her eyes, including her best friend, but at least she still talked to Shenzay.

She never spoke to her parents, and ignored their entire existence, because they were the cause of her pain.

She had reached her one year birthday and hadn't spoken to her parents in 4 months.

Kiara frowned. She had experienced heartbreak, but had always been a positive girl.

Zahara seemed even worse than Simba in how he treated Kovu compared to Bovu.

Zahara was willing to execute him and his family.

Kiara noticed her poor granddaughter looked dead on her feet, had lost a bunch of weight, and only spoke a fair amount to her best friend.

Kiara pushed Zahara to go talk to her daughter.

"Ok." Zahara grumbled.

She went reculant, dragging her paws across the ground.

She neglected her daughter and her daughter neglected her back. It was just the way it was, now that a rift was caused because of him.

The son of the tyrant, Bovumtumishi. Zahara finally reached her daughter after what seemed like an age of walking.

"Hello dear. I think it's time we spoke. It's been four months, after all." Zahara said cautiously, in the heat of the afternoon sun.

The heat only seemed to heighten tensions, as Billi finally opened her mouth to speak back to her mother, "You know why I haven't talked to you. You killed my chance of being with Bovu, you killed my soul!" She responded angrily.

"BILLI! You need to get your priorities straight now. As of new law of Pride Rock, brothers and sisters rule together, if they are within a year of each other being born. Your sister was only born a minute before you, so you are going to be a future queen in a year! Unless you want me to betroth you to Mikal, you need to find a mate that is not Bovu or his kin. And you know he is your best friend's boyfriend. Elizha and Chatta have two nice lion boyfriends of a month from the pride behind Stonypaw, the Base Mountain Pride. They travel a few hours to visit them. Perhaps you could go with them." Zahara started out scolding, but she became gentler with each sentence.

"But I don't want to, Mom! I will go mateless if I don't get the mate that is made for me, that loves me!" Billi pleaded.

"No. He is the son of a tyrant that has attacked our royal family. We all know a son aspires to be his father. We can't even tell how he has been brainwashed. You have to get over him, I'm sorry, but you must!" Zahara rejected her daughter in a gentle way.

"NO! I love him! OUR TALK IS OVER!" Tears filled Billi's eyes and she ran far away from her mother, almost out of the Pride Lands.

She ran all the way to the historic pond, where Kovu saw a reflection of himself as Scar. Billi looked in it and was surprised at what she saw.

A young Kiara and a middle age Simba were having a talk.

"KIARA! You need to get your priorities straight now! As queen of Pride Rock and my only choice of heir, you need to be a future queen in half a year! Unless you want me to betroth you to the Prince of The West Pride or the The Base Mountain Pride, you need to find a mate that is not Kovu or his kin." Kiara glared at her father.

"I don't know those guys! I love Kovu, I will go mateless without him, if I don't get the mate that is made for me, that loves me!" Kiara pleaded.

"No. He is heir of a tyrant that has attacked our royal family. We can't even tell how he has been brainwashed. You have to get over him, I'm sorry but you must!" Simba tried to reject his daughter in a gentle way.

"NO! I love him! OUR TALK IS OVER!" Kiara being a less rebellious daughter, just ran angrily back home.

Billi gasped. It was almost a repeat of what had just happened with her mother, accept it was a different time with different rules, and laws.

Plus, when Kiara was a cub, no lionesses were pregnant or wanting children. They were all either too young or too old, or just didn't want children, like Nala's friends.

Billi looked up to sky when she saw it was pitch black and night had fallen early when she was watching Kiara and Simba in the past.

Then she saw something strange like she had never seen, a cloud forming right above her head. Then, someone or something touched her shoulders.

"BOOGIDY BOOGIDY BOO!" A ghostly lion shouted in her face.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Billi screamed, and a band of white ghostly lions and lionesses laughed.

"Dad! Why did you scare her like that?" A smaller ghost lion that resembled him scolded. "Oh, come on, it was funny right? You're just like your mother, you take things way too seriously!" Said the bigger ghost lion, which was the other's father, with a much friendlier and very regal voice.

"I heard that, Mufasa!" Chimed in an elderly stocky lioness, similar in build to her sister. The lions and lionesses chuckled at this exchange.

"W-w-who are you?" Billi trembled at the ghost looking figures.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I, am your great-grandfather, Simba, in the not-so-much flesh." Simba, the smaller lion with still defined muscles began.

"Wow! Great-grandpa! Who are these other lions and lionesses?" Billi exclaimed.

"Well, you know my father Mufasa, this is his wife, Sarabi, my mother. This is my wife Nala, her mother Sarafina, my grandma Uru and great-grandpa Mohatu, his wife Ife, and his twin brother, Imanu, who ruled alongside him. And last but not least, Mayja, your big Aunt you never got to meet." Simba pushed Mayja gently forward towards Mayja.

Billi's eyes filled with tears. "Oh my kings. Mayja. I've heard so much about you." Mayja's eyes teared up as well.

"Billi." She simply said and hugged Billi close. Simba then hugged her in a familiar way, the same with the rest of her descendents. She felt loved in a whole new way.

"We have been watching over you and May, all of us, since you were born. But we are concerned about your state of mind." Imanu told her.

"Yes, as pointed out by my twin, that is very much the case. We want to know, we want nothing but a destiny with you and Bovu. Even though we usually don't tell of our destinies, we really are pushing for this one. So don't be too sad in the meantime. All will be well. We came to Earth to remind you of our love. There is someone watching over you. In fact, all ten of us check on you and May, being the new generation, constantly. And now, to reinforce our message, join in us in the bonds of song." Mohatu boomed happily, with his low ruffled voice.

Billi nodded. She sat back as the men started to bellow the first lines. The trees and plants seemed to provide the background noise.

"As you go through life you'll see,

There is so much that we,

Don't understand.

And the only thing we know, is things don't always go, the way we planned." The men stood in a line and sang in harmonies of bass, tenor and everything in between. The women then gathered around Billi, dancing in a circle. The men hummed harmonies under the melody.

"But you'll see every day,

that we'll never turn away,

when it seems all your dreams come undone.

We will stand by your side,

filled with hope and filled with pride.

We are more than we are, we are one."

The women stopped singing and Billi found herself singing questions.

"If there's so much I must be,

can I still just be me?

The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part, of some big plan?"

The men and women both hummed as Mohatu took on a solo, using the lowest bass voice in the group.

"Even those who are gone,

are with us as we go on.

Your journey has only begun,

tears of pain, tears of joy,

one thing nothing can destroy,

is our pride,

deep inside

we are one."

The whole group sang in unison, acapella without any backing:

"We are one,

you and I,

we are like the earth and sky,

one family under the sun.

All the wisdom to lead,

all the courage that you need,

you will find when you see,

We are one."

The backing cut back, as they climbed the steps to the cloud. "Wait! Don't leave me here! When will I see you guys again?" Billi asked tearfully.

"Billi, you will see us all again, sometime soon. Look to the night skies, ask for guidance, and we shall return, but we can only be on Earth for so long." Imanu answered.

Billi was on the verge of tears again. "Oh, child. Do not cry. We are one. And will always be." Mohatu reassured.

The whole group cheered "Goodbye Billi, sweet dreams, do not forget us." And then the cloud grew smaller and smaller and her descendant's voices grew fainter, as they vanished in the night sky.

That night, Billi finally slept well again.**


	8. 1 Plus 1

Chapter 8- 1+1

After the visit from her descendants, Billi was filled with renewed enthusiasm. She now took every new day with patience and smiles.

She knew her descendants were busy setting up her and Bovu, so she let them take care of it and just bided her time.

She began to eat, and soon got back to her good appetite, but kept the Out Lander slick and slim body that was now running in her genetic makeup from her grandfather and mother.

She began exercising, and then took hunting lessons with May. She also resumed growing, and quickly.

Her 4 month stunt with hardly eating and exercising had stunted her growth, making her still look like a cubup.

Now 4 months later, she was really looking like a young Liyeness. She hadn't nearly gotten the looks like her sister, but she didn't really care anymore. She wasn't as shallow as she was as a child.

May was still identical to Billi, but in build, much different. Her strong build could be compared to Sarabi and her family's lionesses.

She was 16, and Rafaki, had set up a surprise for her.

At nightfall, she signalled Billi to come with her.

Billi wondered what the fuss was about.

Then she started leading her toward the former Out Lands, a southern journey of about 1 hour.

The night was shining and calm, under a full moon. "I think there is someone here you would like to see." Rafaki chuckled crazily like her uncle.

18 month old Bovu came crawling out of a bush. Billi's eyes widened and her body and heart swelled. "Bovu!" She ran into his arms.

"I think you will be needing some time alone." Rafaki smiled knowingly.

Billi licked Bovu's cheek, and then he kissed her mouth. "Look how you've grown." Billi's eyebrows raised on her sentence.

Bovu had grown taller, stronger, and while he wasn't a muscle case like her father, he still definitely was a teenager, not a pup.

He had long legs, pointing towards agility that made up for his lack of pumped up muscles. "Look how you've grown too. You've grown pretty." Billi had a taller, Liyeness body, with lioness legs and a lioness tail.

She was still pure black, and hard to see in the dark, but the violet specks in her eyes gave her away.

"Thankyou." Billi blushed. "I'm just telling the truth." They smiled at each other. After a few moments, Billi started dancing. "I'm so happy!" she exclaimed like a crazed Liyeness. Bovu pounced on her. "I know."

He said quietly while on top of her.

Then Billi flipped him and pinned him, and it turned into a game of wrestling. It just ended up with them deep nuzzling passionately, turning Billi's brain into mush, and making her feel like she was heating up pretty quickly.

They were getting very physical indeed, until Bovu abruptly stopped.

"I think I know where this is going. I just want you to know, it's your choice. I love you." Bovu told her. "I love you too." Billi nuzzled him and then felt singing come out of her mouth:

"If I aint got nothing, I got you  
>If I aint got something I don't give a damn, cause I got it with you<br>I don't know much about algebra, but I know one plus one equals two  
>And it's me and you, that's all we'll have when the world is through<p>

Cause baby we aint got nothing without love  
>Darling you got enough for the both of us<br>So come on baby, make love to me

When my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go.  
>Make love to me. So that when the worlds at war, that our love heal us all<br>Right now baby make love to me...me...me...mee...mee.

Make love to me.

Hey! I don't know much about guns but I...I've been shot by you  
>Hey! And I don't know when I'm gonna die, but I hope that I'm gonna die by you<br>Hey! And I don't know much about fighting, but I, I know I will fight for you  
>Hey! Just when I ball up my fist I realize that I'm laying right next to you<p>

Baby we aint nothing but love, and darling you got enough for the both of us  
>Make love to me...when my days look low, pull me in close and don't let me go.<br>Make love to me...so that when the worlds at war, that our love heal us all  
>Help me let down my guard, make love to me." Billi was cut off by Bovu's mouth closing in on hers, giving her one more kiss before they reached the point of no return, and mated under the stars. **<p> 


	9. The Worst Kind Of Sickness

**A/N: Yes Reldor, trouble is indeed brewing…**

Chapter 9 - The Worst Kind Of Sickness

Billi and Bovu that night two weeks ago, parted very late, and they both slept in. Two weeks later, Billi fell ill.

She began to be sick in mornings, and constantly felt lousy and tired. She had gained weight and looked very full.

Little did she know it was only one consequence from mating with Bovu.

Rafaki, the kind young adult baboon of about 35 now, noticed this.

She could spot pregnancies when she saw them. Poor Billi.

What would her mother think? Rafaki came to visit Billi at noon that day.

She was sitting with Shenzay on the edge of Pride Rock, and her friend was trying to cheer her up, because she felt lousy.

"Excuse me Shenzay, I need to talk to your friend." Shenzay nodded and went down to the waterhole for a few minutes.

She just thought that Rafaki was paying a short doctor's visit to her.

Rafaki looked around to check there no one on the rock.

"Ok. Billi, I think you might be a little more than sick. And what I've discovered could get you in trouble with your parents, so you'd better come to my tree when everyone else is sleeping." Rafaki gently suggested.

"Ok." Billi was puzzled. How could her sickness be something else? She shook off the thought. Shenzay came back and asked if she'd like a drink. Billi agreed and they set off slowly to the waterhole.

That night, after dark, everyone slipped into the den full from a feast.

It was still big to fit everyone, including all the lions, tigers, and cheetahs, white and dark hyenas. It had a little room left after that.

When Billi heard the sounds of snoring, she left the den on her tiptoes, careful not to tread on anyone.

She tried to be as light on her paws as she could, and walked down the left stairs of Pride Rock, for a fifteen minute walk to Rafaki's home and Rafiki's old home. The women's doctor met her in front of the tree.

"Ok, Billi, I am going to examine you now." Rafaki felt her stomach, the bumps and new weight in it, slowly and carefully. She sighed sadly. "What?" asked Billi worriedly.

"I'm afraid it is just as I thought. You are pregnant Billi." Rafaki announced solemnly.

"WHAT? What do I do? What will I say to my parents?" Billi panicked and began pacing madly, repeating, 'Oh no, oh no, oh no. Oh kings, oh no'.

Rafaki put a hand her shoulder, gently stopping her.

"I'm am afraid you will have to tell them. You mother was pregnant once, she will probably spot it herself if you don't tell her." Rafaki told her gently.

"I guess your right Rafaki." Billi sighed sadly.

"I hope you don't mind my asking, but, whose children are they?" Rafaki asked.

"They are Bovumtumishi's. I'm sure of it. Oh my gosh. I'm having Bovu's children! But, I'm having _Bovu's_ children. Oh no! Mom will hate me!" Billi exclaimed. She started to weep.

"I'm sure she won't. These are her Grandchildren after all. But, if the origin of them is important to Zahara, I will let you tell her when you feel ready." Rafaki told her. "Ok." Billi agreed.

"Well, don't you want to know the genders of the children?" asked Rafaki. "Yes, but how can you tell?" Billi was impressed.

"Me and my family have talents in predicting genders of children. Especially my Uncle Rafiki and me. You are having two boys, and one girl." Billi gasped.

"I'm having three children?" Billi felt her stomach lovingly.

"Yes, my child. Three children. They are not triplets, but littermates. It comes from Kovu's family, Zira and her descendants used to carry either two or more children at a time usually. Vitani and Kovu were littermates. Kiara, as you now, had the largest amount of children, four at one time. The second child of the her litter is your mother." Billi nodded.

"Ok." Rafaki looked at the moon.

"My child, I am keeping you up too late, so you should go home to sleep. Every week, I will check on the babies. I suggest telling your parents as soon as possible." Rafaki concluded.

Billi waved goodbye to her, and Rafaki waved back. Billi rubbed her stomach. She talked to her cubups.

"I love you. If everyone else does, I promise I will still not hate you." She could have sworn her three children cuddled up to her side at this statement, as if giving her a hug.**


	10. News

Chapter 10- News

The next morning, Billi was sick, but she knew the cause. Bovu's love growing inside of her, cuddled up to a side of her stomach as if to say, "Sorry." She smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She said to her unborn children.

Zahara heard her. "Billi? What are you talking about? Have you gone mad from the sickness?" asked her mother.

"No. I actually have some news. I'm afraid you're not going to like it. You should get Xandor, Kiara, Kovu, May and Shenzay. I want to tell you guys first. But at least you'll know what my sickness is from." Billi told her mother.

Zahara gathered the people she asked after for her private announcement in the field behind the den. "What is wrong Billi?" asked May.

"I have some news. Prepare yourself for this, I don't think you'll know how to react." Everyone mentally prepared themselves.

"I'm pregnant." Shenzay and May gasped in shock, but went to comfort Billi. Kovu, Kiara and Xandor stood frozen at what she had just revealed.

Zahara acted angrily straight away. "BILLI! THIS IS THE WORST THING YOU'VE DONE!" Zahara stuck Billi's face.

"It's only half my fault." She said tearfully. "WHO IS THE BOY BEHIND THIS?" Zahara growled.

Billi suddenly gained angry confidence. "I was going to tell you a week later, but seeming as you already acted so rudely, I'm going to tell you right now. My children are Bovumtumishi's! That's right! I mated with Bovu, and I liked it!" Billi announced controlled, but with acidic tone.

Zahara started crying now. "YOU ARE NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Zahara stormed off to the royal cave.

Kiara sighed. She came up to Billi, who looked shaken and lost. Her mother had just disowned her, she was drowning in tears.

"Billi, I'm sorry. I swear, this is exactly the same as what happened when Ife found out that Uru was pregnant. She was your age exactly. Her elder grandmother had travelled with Mohatu, Imanu, Ife, and their extended family and friends to start a new pride at Pride Rock. They needed a king, and elected Mohatu and Imanu to be the first kings. Mohatu and his mate Ife had a daughter who was my great-grandmother, Uru. Uru broke one of the fundamental laws that Mohatu and Imanu had created, which was no adolescent pregnancy in the royal family. The law still stood after Taka's poor parentage from his father, Grumpy Ahadi, resulted in the terror of my Great Uncle Scar. Her mother Ife disowned Uru for a while, and her elder grandmother Thandiwe helped her through her pregnancies with Mufasa and Scar. I will do the same with you. I'm sure like Ife, Zahara will come around." Kiara comforted Billi.

"I'll help you. I'll get all the girls and guys to help you too." Shenzay told her. "I'll definitely help you sis." May pitched in. Kovu came forward. "It is a joy to be alive to see Great-grandchildren. I will be sure to help." Kovu said.

Xandor surprised everyone by stepping forward. Usually he went with his wife on the Bovu stance. "I will help you too Billi. I used to agree with your mother, but I think she has gone too far. You obviously love Bovu. And with the way you already handle your children, talking to them, and rubbing your stomach, I know you'll be like Uru. Your children already have you under their spell." Xandor said, as Billi continued to rub her stomach to calm herself. She smiled.

That night, she asked the stars for guidance. They came down to Pride Rock.

"Guys, how do I get Mom to like me again? I mated with Bovu. Now I'm pregnant. Well, you might have already known that." Billi blushed.

"We didn't know you were pregnant. We only saw up to where you singing to your boyfriend. Then we decided it was time to go to bed." Sarabi reassured her. "Oh, um good." Billi blushed again.

Great-great Grandmother Uru stepped forward to give advice. "I have been in the same position as you before. Ahadi and I mated early, when I was 16 months. Mom disowned me. Look, you have her Grandchildren now. She can't hate you forever. All wounds hear with time. Ife became my mother again after she saw her first Grandchild, Mufasa. I am sure you will be a great mother."

Mohatu stepped forward. "Yes, and my dear, now you have kin of Bovu that link you together and perhaps persuade your mother to think otherwise." Billi smiled at his suggestion.

"Perhaps you're right." Billi nodded.

"They are a part of Bovu, that you will take everywhere you go no matter what happens to Bovu. But, according to destiny, nothing too serious shall happen to Bovu." Sarabi assured her.

"Good. I can't wait to meet my three new favourite people." Billi rubbed her stomach.**


	11. Life With New Life

**A/N: To Reldor's last review: Yep! XD. **

Chapter 11- Life with New Life

One week later, Rafaki called Billi to have a check-up early in the morning.

This would be Billi's second check-up as of her pregnancy.

Zahara glared at her daughter as she walked past, and Billi shot back the jaded look her mother had given her. Zahara was very disappointed. The royal family now had even taken Billi's side.

In her eyes she had betrayed her. She couldn't have evil children running Pride Rock in the future. If she saw Bovu again, she'd kill him for sure for doing this to her. He probably brainwashed her, like his tyrant son was brainwashed by Solanga.

Kiara walked over to her daughter. "Oh Zahara, you still haven't forgiven her?" Kiara asked.

"No. I will never! As long as she has Bovu's children she is not my daughter." Zahara stated stubbornly.

"Oh my. You have Dad's stubbornness. He didn't have it as a boy, but it became evident as he was an adult. Come on Zahara, you can do better than that. No matter what she does, she is your child. She is having your Grandchildren, and they will want to see their Grandmother! I never thought about Grandchildren, but they are the best thing and world and really look up to you, especially when they're young children. They have a special bond with you; you are a mentor and guider in their lives." Kiara told her daughter.

"I have had enough of this nonsense! I am the only one who sees the tyranny in all of this. My Grandchildren will monsters, and if I let Kagosi, Oshaka and Solanga into the equation, they will become merciless killers like Vladek, Igor and Cordelia were! The past influences the present!" Zahara growled.

"Zahara, you are afraid. You are not acting like yourself at all! Don't you remember what I was originally like about Xandor? Well, I let it go, for the good of everyone, and now, you have have to do the same! I do not want you to take the path I have and neglect your younger daughter. I wasted time, when I could have had peace sooner!" Kiara reasoned.

"No! I'm the Queen; I make the rules around here! You are the retired queen. You're not a royal anymore, so get off your high horse and stop acting like it! Your glory days are over Mom! I will bring justice to those who died at Vladek's paws and if you don't like it, I DON'T CARE!" Zahara stormed off, leaving Kiara annoyed and stung at her words.

Rafaki felt Billi's stomach at her check-up and smiled. Billi was holding her breath, or trying to. She was nervous because she knew she was young.

The children could do things to her young body. Rafaki looked up at Billi from feeling her stomach.

"What are you so worried about? Stop holding your breath." Rafaki said gently.

"I'm just wondering, if I'm young, will that do anything to the babies?" Billi asked.

"Oh, of course not. Your body might under strain when you're giving birth, and after your birth, but it won't be too serious. You know, when you are just mature at about 16, it's actually the way nature intended you to have a child. But because of formalities, survival of children, and good parenting, it's more favourable to wait until you are a younger adult. That way you are experienced in life, and you can still have a good chance at a child." Rafaki explained, with her background in her studies of births.

"Rafaki, I don't know what I should call them." Billi confessed.

"Worrying about the names already? I thought it was going to be a serious question! Just kidding. But you have got about three to four months, it's a little hard to tell considering you have two different species as a mother and father, so take that estimate with a grain of salt. So you have three to four months. That's plenty of time to find a name! You only need one after they're done being born. Oh, you are growing fast already! Worrying about small details like this already, it's hard to imagine you not being a great mother. You are already worrying about them more than I have ever seen an adolescent before." Rafaki complemented her.

"Thank you Rafaki. I am being to love them. They already feel like people. I just hope they don't look too much like their father, or I am afraid I will cry my eyes out." Billi looked at the ground.

"Billi, these children need their father, and so do you. I don't care what the Queen thinks. Somehow, I will get Bovu living with me, so he can see his children growing in you, and outside of you." Rafaki was determined.

"Ok, but don't go too far. You might have to give up your position if my mother finds out. And I need a trusty doctor." Billi told her.

Rafaki nodded. "Billi, I won't let you down. As your doctor and your old friend." Rafaki, the 30 year old baboon was determined.

Billi walked back from her doctor's visit, to discuss child naming with her Grandmother and her elderly friends, Janois and Chali who knew many things about pregnancy too. Chali was especially valuable, as she had had three different births, and was the oldest animal in the Pride right now.

Nala's friends had all sadly died of their very old ages across the month after Billi's 14th birthday. The oldest one of her friends had lived until the very old age of 11. She had managed to live through most of Mufasa, Simba, Kovu, and Xandor's ages of ruling.

That night, Rafaki snuck out to the Eastern Border while the lions, hyenas, tigers and cheetahs were sleeping.

She found the den of Oshaka, Solanga and Kagosi's family and quickly woke up the youngest white hyena. He woke up fast and followed the familiar baboon out of the cave, to go to the meadow so that they could have a talk without waking everyone else.

Bovu rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. "Rafaki?" He asked.

She had helped him sneak out to Billi and see her in the Out Lands.

"Hi Bovu. Sorry to wake you. You see, your girlfriend has a…little condition…" Rafaki said. "Is she sick? Did I um…hurt her?" Bovu asked embarrassed.

"She is a good kind of sick. She is pregnant." Rafaki announced, worried about Bovu's reaction. Bovu's face slowly turned into a smile.

"I'm gonna be a father? I'm gonna be a Dad! To her children! It's a little early, but I definitely want this." Bovu hugged Rafaki.

"Ok, I never expected such a positive reaction from an adolescent, and a male one at that. Do you want to arrange to see her?" Rafaki asked.

"Yes. But how can I? I want to be near our children." Bovumtumishi said.

"We should probably spend two months planning. But a basic outline would be that you could stay at my tree for a month, spend your days in the Western Border. Then at night you can meet. But more than one month and Zahara might get suspicious. Then you could move into the former Outlands. It would be better than the Western Border, because a pride lives behind that border and they don't like trespassers. Hardly anyone goes to the former Outlands." Rafaki planned.

"Sounds like a plan. Please try to do it as fast as you can." Bovu pleaded. Rafaki nodded, and left him with a goodbye.**


	12. A Visitor

Chapter 12- A Visitor

Billi was now two months along and very big with cubups.

She was ordered to rest up, and eat a lot by Rafaki, and she seemed to have the same rate of lioness pregnancy as measured by Rafaki.

Shenzay, May, Chatta and Elizha all went out to hunt for the pregnant Liyeness, as she needed extra nutrition and about three meals per day compared to her usual just breakfast and dinner.

She would deliver in about a month. Rafaki was trying her hardest to bring Bovu to her tree without much trouble, so he could stay and support his young pregnant mate, of 18 now.

One night, she finally successfully met Bovu. She led him through the tall grass route via the Pride Lands, and they had to be as quiet and careful as could be. Then they did what they thought would be impossible. They reached the tree without waking anyone.

Then Rafaki woke Billi with another surprise for her.

She helped her to the tree, and she ran the last few metres when she realised who it was. "BOVU!" She ran into his arms, and it seemed like years, even though it was just months.

She pulled back. "Um, you're Ok with this, right."

She turned on her side to show her swollen stomach.

"Of course I am. It's been my dream, and now it's just come a little early." He rubbed her stomach.

"But I love you guys just the same." They kicked their mother's stomach, finally recognizing a Father's voice. One cubup particularly kicked the hardest, wanting to see him.

"You can't get out that fast, little one." The one cubup of three in Billi's stomach kicked harder.

"Ok, what should we name them? There are two boys and one girl." Billi told him.

"Um, I like Boitemelo or Mohatu as boy's names." Bovu said.

"Yeah I like that too. But my names for the boys are Obi and Jelani." Billi said.

"We'll just see what names they look like. I think it's the girl that was kicking for me." Bovu smirked.

"Oh really. Well if she's mommy's girl, I'm gonna call her Ababa." Billi smirked back.

"If she's daddy's girl, I'm gonna call her Ssanyu." Bovu said more gently.

"Let's hope she is, because I really like that name. Ssanyu, or happy one." The girl kicked at the name 'Ssanyu'. Bovu chuckled. "I think she's trying to tell you something."

Billi rolled her eyes. "It was a coincidence." She concluded.

"I love being a mother. Although it's kind of scary, it's still fun." Billi said. "And I love being a father too." Bovu and Billi cuddled in each other's arms and fell asleep. Rafaki didn't disturb them, but woke Billi just before sunrise so she could get back to her spot next to May and Shenzay in good time.**


	13. Love Is Born

Chapter 13- Love Is Born

Over the next month, Billi was tired, not only from the pregnancy, but from all the late night visits she took to see Bovu, who often took refuge by day over the month to the Western Border, being careful not to bump into the Western Pride, but he didn't, because Rafaki described carefully the boundaries of their pride.

He also hunted for himself, so no one had to sneak him anything. Solanga had taught him how to hunt in their training sessions.

He only now, as he was about to have children, realized the way his Grandmother purposely brainwashed him.

He told himself he would never ever give up on his children, or not give them choice in their lives. If he was ever lucky enough as to be Billi's husband, he would make a law of a mega Pride, joining all the existing prides together.

He wanted not a half-hearted land as the Pride Lands had now fallen back into, a relapse period after temporary utopia. He wanted complete utopia across all animals.

If everyone could feel platonic or romantic love like he shared with Billi, the lands which they lived would be a better place.

One early afternoon when Bovu and Bill were laying together, Billi made a grimacing face, and then started groaning and grunting.

"Bovu…the…contractions…they're coming! The children are coming! Get Rafaki to help me to…Kiara…" She grunted in between contractions and she rested further as Bovu ran to Rafaki.

"Rafaki! Billi's in labour! Get her to Kiara, quick!" Rafaki helped Billi quickly up the stairs, leaving Bovu to pace in the tree until night fell.

Rafaki and Billi brought three tiny newborns with them, and Billi was smiling and satisfied.

The eldest was in Rafaki's left hand. He was a normal hyena colour, a dark Liyena, with violet eyes more on the hyena looking side.

The middle child was another boy, sitting on Billi's head. He had white fur and grey eyes and looked a mixture between lion and hyena.

The youngest was Billi and Bovu's only daughter, who had dark brown fur, rare for a Liyena, and green eyes which were rare again for a Liyena. She looked more like a lion cub than her brothers, and was sitting on her mother's back.

Bovu looked up from his pacing when he heard footsteps.

He rushed out of the tree, relived just to see Billi alive and seemingly well, but more ecstatic when he saw his children.

He took them in his arms and gave them a squeeze before putting them back down at Rafaki's feet and licking Billi's cheek affectionately.

"Have you named them?" He asked.

"No, I wouldn't want to disappoint you. We are naming them together."

They were going to intend on furthering the conversation when the young daughter pulled on her father's legs, trying to get his attention.

He turned around, and the little girl leapt onto her father's face, licking it with joy. He took her in his arms, and rocked her.

Her eyes batted and she fell asleep. "My little Ssanyu." He cooed.

Billi nodded in agreement with the name, remembering their conversation a month ago. Ssanyu smiled in her sleep, happy at been given the right name. He placed her on Billi's back, next to her middle brother.

The eldest pulled on her ears. "I think our eldest wants to be named now." Billi said.

"Doesn't he look like a Boitemelo?" Bovu suggested.

She studied her eldest son and nodded. "I guess you're right. But I get to name our middle child." Bovu took this in.

This meant that Ssanyu must be the youngest.

She studied the white Liyena for a while. "I think he is Obi." Billi said.

"Yes. Obi." Bovu agreed.

"Boitemelo, Obi, and Ssanyu." Billi announced quietly, because the newborns were all sleeping now. "Boitemelo, Obi, and Ssanyu." Bovu repeated.**


	14. Rumors and Anger

Chapter 14- Rumors and Anger

Back at the white hyena camp, Bovumtumishi had been missing for 2 months. His elderly Grandmother now getting on in years, his Grandfather was also old, his father entering his elderly stage and all of the Aunts and Uncles who were almost all now well on their way on adulthood or already in it.

Zubani was also entering near his elderly stage but was delayed five months after, because after Solanga and Oshaka had the affair, 1 month later Vladek forgave Solanga and they had Zubani together, who was conceived one month after Kagosi's birth.

He was not chosen to be their King simply because he was not a firstborn.

The first out of two love-children of Oshaka and Solanga was the King.

Having Abeni was actually encouraged by Vladek, and was therefore not an affair, ironic considering Abeni's foolish attitude towards mating. She was well into adulthood now and still wanted nothing to do with her present number of 17 nameless cubs, pups and mixes from rogues, still stuck in the silly little adolescent state.

Nneka had just gotten back at nightfall from spying on Bovu from the former Out Lands, his present place of residence.

She was frowning. "You guys aren't going to like this. He has children. Billi and he have children. He's turned into a softy! He's nice! He's also in love with Billi. And that's our main problem. We have no chance of killing the royal family now! He respects his girlfriend. Pshaw. Someone's whipped." Nneka growled at the thought of her weakened nephew.

"This is bad! This is horrible! It's gone completely wrong! Why, we never anticipated this!" Oshaka broke out and he snapped a tree angrily. Solanga growled and snarled in pure anger.

"He has gone against us, but we can go against him! We are going to go through an extensive period of training, for two weeks, to build ourselves up! Our plan has failed and I can't wait anymore. Now is the time to attack! We will build our strength and agility, starting early tomorrow, so everyone get a good rest." Solanga announced vengefully.

They woke up with the sun, and in the Pridelands, meanwhile, Ssanyu and Obi also woke up with the sun.

Ssanyu and Obi had been waiting since it was still dark in the morning for their mother and elder brother to wake up.

They were still very small, at one month old, so they slept locked up in their mother's arms. Ssanyu and Obi were arguing quietly.

"Ssanyu, don't wake her. Think of her feelings. She'll get angry." Obi gently said.

"But I don't wanna wait! I want her to get up so we can play! I love playing! Yay, I love hide and seek! It makes me happy!" Ssanyu cheered with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Sssh…you might wake up Mom!" Obi reminded her.

"Why she gotta sleep more anyway? She's a sleepy head! Hehehehe!" She span around and jumped, being her usual hyper self.

Because she was so hyper and happy, people often forgot how smart she was, having two advanced parents.

Boitemelo, Obi and Ssanyu surprised their Mom by chirping out words randomly at only a week, the absolute minimum age for speaking. They had inherited the trait of opening their eyes at birth, so walking wasn't a problem either and was learnt at half a week old for all of them.

Billi was very proud of her highly intelligent cubups, and often boasted about them.

Boitemelo groaned as he was awoken by the escalating volume in Obi and Ssanyu's voices.

"You guys! I was sleeping! Don't you know I actually like my sleep?" Boitemelo groaned but it was soon forgotten as he fell back asleep.

"Yeah we know all too well." Ssanyu quipped at her sleeping brother.

Obi stifled a laugh at his sister's wit, which as sharp as Mufasa's.

They sat there for ten more minutes, but then Ssanyu declared "I don't care about Mom and Boitemelo sleeping!" and she pounced on Billi's tail, jolting her awake, and sending Boitemelo flying.

He fell on Chali's head, something the elderly lioness that needed her beauty sleep, wasn't happy about. "Off with you!" She grumbled and pushed him off of her and with a tail swat she sent him back to his mother's arms.

"Boitemelo, did you pounce on me?" Billi asked in an angry but controlled tone.

"No. It was Ssanyu." Boitemelo turned around and poked his tongue out at her.

"Dibber-dobber!" Ssanyu mocked in a sing-song voice.

"Ssanyu, you've done this 3 times already! Another and I might make you sleep outside." Billi told her off.

Ssanyu whined and wailed at this, and several annoyed roars and howls came from the den as Ssanyu had a tantrum.

"Ssaynu, you've upset everyone!" Obi scolded gently. He always in touch with everyone's feelings.

"For King's sake, take her outside!" cried a female cheetah from inside the den.

Billi carried a wailing Ssaynu outside, while she ushered out her sons quickly out behind her. She placed Ssanyu firmly on the ground, her back against the sunrise.

"Ssaynu, why are you still crying?" Billi asked after they had left the den and were on Pride Rock.

"I…made…you…mad…I…want…Daddy!" Ssanyu cried with sniffs in-between her words.

"I'm sorry Ssaynu. We already visited Daddy yesterday. We can't go too often. Because we'll get Daddy in trouble." Billi said.

"What kind of trouble?" asked Ssanyu innocently as she dried her tears.

"I heard they'll execute him if they see him. And that I won't be a king!" Boitemelo protested.

"What's execute?" asked Obi and Ssanyu in unison.

"I guess it's time I told you. Your father is an outlaw in these parts, only because your Grandfather Kagosi is evil and wants to avenge Vladek The Terrible Torturer. But he didn't do anything wrong. He is not the bad guy in this. Kagosi is. Bovu just got stuck in the middle. He is a good guy, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Execution means, in short, killing someone by tying a vine around their neck and hanging them somewhere, like off this rock, until they die from the rope being too tight. It's a painful and horrible way to die; it's usually a punishment for something horrible." Billi explained solemnly.

"But he's my Daddy! They can't kill him! He's the bestest Daddy ever." Ssanyu said tearfully. Obi and Boitemelo comforted her. The whole pride knew of Ssanyu's loudly professed love for her father. Billi didn't know what her daughter would do if anything happened to Bovu.

Later that day, Ssanyu was still subdued, but agreed to play a game of hide and seek with her siblings. Boitemelo, Obi and Ssaynu were often left to only play with each other, as they were the first of the next generation to come.

All of Billi's friends were not planning to be pregnant as a teenager. So they had a couple more months to wait until they had playmates—much younger ones than them at that, but playmates none-the-less.

Billi watched them with her best friend Shenzay from a distance, and they were catching up. It felt like forever, because Billi was always busy now with the children.

She was their only constant parent. Shenzay then promised her friend she would try and have children with Mikal as soon as he was ready, so Billi's children could have playmates.

She was ready for them soon anyway, because Billi and Shenzay were now 20 months old, and only four months away from adulthood. Billi secretly hoped this was truth because she really wanted some cubs and pups for the cubups to play with.

That night, when Ssanyu couldn't sleep, she wished to the stars for her father, and the ghost lions and lionesses of the past heard this.

"Oh Daddy I wish you would please come back. I love you so much. I need you. Everyone needs you. So you can prove who you are. Treat them as well as you treat me."

The clan of old lions and lionesses wiped tears from their eyes from this sweet, heart-wrenching wish. They would grant it, but it would not come without a big, all-out battle.

The uprising of Bovumtumishi, was in the air that night.**


	15. Past Vs Present

**A/N: Enjoy what is possibly the biggest chapter of this story!**

Chapter 15- Past vs Present

Two weeks later in the dead of night, in the mere hours of morning, nine pairs of paws trudged across the muddy lands in a rainstorm.

They pushed and forced their way through the tall grass, and then crossed right into the middle of the Pride Lands.

The army was led by a bitter elder white hyena female, and an elder male, utterly vengeful, and wanting their long anticipated revenge.

The elder white hyena female marched in front of the royal family pack and haulted them.

"Hault! We are now in the Pride Lands. We will now gain our vengeance! Now is the time to gain what is ours! Long live Vladek, and long live Kagosi!" She announced, with a crack of thunder emphasizing her point.

"LONG LIVE VLADEK, LONG LIVE KAGOSI!" cheered the team of nine, save for Jelani.

Solanga got some red paint from a red rock on the ground and smeared two lines under everyone's eyes. Kagosi smeared black lines on his face, signifying he was leader. He led the team of nine, and they stalked up the steps of Pride Rock.

Kagosi whistled as they were at the edge of Pride Rock. They marched over to the den chanting "LONG LIVE VLADEK, LONG LIVE KAGOSI!" Then they cornered the den entrance.

The awoken pride gasped at their painted visitors.

It was Kagosi, Solanga, Oshaka and their kin looking as vengeful as they could in just glaring looks as they could. "KAGOSI!" Zahara snarled and leapt at him, but a wall of Abeni, Kayin and Nneka knocked her down, protecting Kagosi.

She glared back at them from the ground and got back up, dusting herself off. Ssanyu gasped. This was the Kagosi that her mother talked about.

Thinking fast, she ran up to Oshaka and bit his right foot, making him give way and she hoisted herself out of the den. "Yewande! Run after the girl!" Solanga ordered.

Yewande narrowed her eyes and snarled at the cub.

She was the fastest runner of the pack, and the youngest, now an adolescent. She started rapidly giving chase.

Ssanyu ran as fast as her legs would take her in the direction of the former Out Lands, towards the south.

She found a convenient log, and quickly dived behind a bush, before setting up the log near the pond. Yewande ran over the log, and fell face first into the pond, making her struggle to swim. Ssanyu smiled. That would keep her a while.

Ssanyu ran on past the pond, narrowly missing falling in the creek, before huffing and puffing and running madly to her father.

She caught her breath, for only a few seconds, and then still puffing, jogged on to her Dad in the cave.

He was sleeping and she jumped on him, frantically waking him up.

"Huh? Ssaynu? What are you doing here?" asked a confused Bovu.

"Daddy, Daddy! We've gotta go quick! Solanga, Oshaka and Kagosi have returned, to kill the royal family! Mom's in huge danger!" Ssaynu yelled frantically.

Bovu gasped. "Get on my back, now!" He ordered and Ssaynu got on Bovu's back.

He ran with his one and a half month daughter on his back, getting closer and closer to Pride Rock, where Solanga was dangling Xandor off a rock.

Xandor was shrieking "Let me go!" The Aunts and Uncles were controlling the clan of Pride Landers inside, while Solanga, Kagosi and Oshaka chuckled evilly.

"My, my, my. It's seems the tables have been turned. Well you know what they say. LONG LIVE THE KING!" Solanga whispered with acid and snark.

Kagosi and Oshaka laughed as she let go of one of Xandor's hands. She was just about to let go of the other one, when she was pulled back by a white hyena!

Xandor landed on the rock. Bovu pinned Solanga to the ground.

Thunder struck again. The pride gasped as they watched from the den.

"My, my, my. It seems the tables have been turned!" Bovu said mockingly.

"BOVUMTUMISHI! WHAT _ARE_ YOU DOING?" Solanga spat in her Grandson's face.

Bovu slapped her face.

"Let it go Grandma! Let bygones be bygones! Or else!" Bovu exclaimed bravely.

"Or else what you son-of-a-bitch?" Solanga said lowly.

"I will have to kill you myself!" Bovu slapped her face again.

She laughed bitterly, and pushed him off of her.

"I'd like to see you try!" Solanga, Oshaka and Kagosi gained on Bovu, but he stood his guard and didn't back down, shooting them a challenging smirk.

He leapt at Solanga, wrestling her to the ground.

She sent a blow and he sent one back. She was elderly and weak though, and Bovu was stronger.

He slapped her face painfully with his claws, etching multiple scars into her face. Solanga howled with pain.

He grabbed her, and threw her near the edge of Pride Rock.

"You were never the man that Vladek was! You are a pathetic excuse for a white hyena! YOU ARE NOT MY GRANDSON!"

Just as she was about to prize her teeth into his neck, fast and fluidly, he thought fast, and swiftly kicked her in the stomach, setting her flying off the edge.

Two thunder cracks started a raging sudden fire on the ground, and Solanga shrieked as she flew into the flames.

Kagosi and Oshaka snarled, narrowing their eyes.

Nneka looked back and gasped, seeing her nephew in trouble.

She snapped out of her evil state, and Jelani broke from the group too, and they swiftly shoved Oshaka off the edge.

He cried out as the flames engulfed him too.

Kagosi angrily leapt onto his son, and they wrestled onto the edge, but Kagosi managed to shove Bovu off the edge!

The Aunts and Uncles all broke off from guarding the den, and snarled and glared at Kagosi.

"You killed our nephew. ATTACK!" Nneka ordered the Aunts and Uncles. Zubani, Jelani, Abeni, Kayin, Nneka and Yewande all pounced on Kagosi, projecting their anger on him, slashing every corner of his body.

They then threw in the fire, helping each other in tandem. Zahara rushed to the edge, checking for any pride members, but only saw Bovu scraping on the edge.

"HELP ME! SOMEONE HELP ME!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

He was dripping with sweat.

Zahara turned away with her arms crossed, but was swayed by a little brown cubup. "Please help my Daddy! I love him!" Ssanyu shrieked tearfully.

In Zahara's mind it finally snapped. If her Granddaughter loved him so much, why couldn't she stand him, even when he did no wrong?

"Son, hold on!" Zahara reached out her paw to Bovu as far as she could, and Bovu stopped his scraping to leap up and grab the outstretched paw.

Zahara pulled back, and pulled Bovu up with her.

They ended up sitting together, breathing hard as the sun rose behind them.

The fire was extinguished, and birds were chirped in new-found silence.

Kagosi, Solanga and Oshaka, the last minions of Vladek and Igor, had perished.

It was a cocktail of mixed feelings for Bovu.

His father and grandparents were evil hyenas and he hated them, but at the same time, he had shared good times with them as a young pup. Now it was nothing but far off history.

He truly felt old and weary. This came out in a blast of tears. Zubani, Jelani, Abeni, Kayin, Nneka and Yewande also huddled together near Bovumtumishi and wept.

Zahara smiled friendly at the Aunts and Uncles and then lifted up Bovu's chin.

"Dry your tears. I now understand you are not minions, but victims more so to Vladek's influence, than us. You will be humbly accepted into our pride. You have a loving new home. We all love each other here. We will not judge you." The family sniffed up their tears, and for some of them the first time ever, smiled sincerely.

"And as for you Bovumtumishi, I give you my humble blessing for a wedding with Billi. You will be able to join May and Otto, our other royal couple, for a crowning ceremony. As Billi's mate you are a Future King of Pride Rock." Zahara announced, and the pride cheered.

"Wait!" called out a middle age white hyena.

The pride immediately looked to the owner of the voice.

"Is this Bovumtumishi, son of Kagosi?" queried the middle age white hyena.

"Yes. It is. Why do you ask?" Bovu answered.

"Oh my kings! I thought this day would never come! Kagosi was such a tyrant; he abused me and kidnapped my son. He called him Bovumtumishi, as I heard it. You are my son. I am Thulani, your mother." Bovu's eyes widened at this information.

"My mother! I thought I'd never meet you!" Bovu and Thulani shared a familial hug and laughed happily. The entire pride smiled warmly at this moment of reunion. Not only between an adolescent and his young family, but a middle age mother with an adult son.**


	16. Getting To Know You

**A/N: It's been a while without an update, so I decided to add two chapters. It was exam season, so that's why I haven't. But exams are over, so this story will finish pretty soon. There's nineteen chapters which makes this the third to last. **

Chapter 16- Getting to Know You

After sun rose that day, everyone immediately took to meeting the newcomers. As a thankyou gesture, Nneka, Kayin, Abeni and Yewande replaced the hunting party's duties that day and hunted an early lunch meal after a short rest.

Nneka and Kayin were both formidable hunters, and were dragging two elephants each. Abeni and Yewande were not as good as their ferocious sisters, but still caught a fair amount of game, and Abeni caught three antelopes, while Yewande caught a zebra and a wildebeest.

The pride gasped at what they saw. It was a huge feast, even for a huge pride.

Everyone had enough for at least three large helpings, and all thanked Bovu's aunts for providing them with the food. Zahara immediately asked them to join the hunting party and they agreed.

After the feast, everyone was happy, full and buzzing with chatter.

Thulani and Bovu decided to take stroll together, to help the food digest and to get to know each other.

Meanwhile, Zahara, Xandor Billi, Shenzay, Chatta, Elizha, May, Otto, Mikal and Rafaki got to know Bovu's aunts and uncles, while watching Ssaynu, Obi and Boitemelo play.

Thulani and Bovu were walking to West, past Rafaki's tree. "So, Mom, what happened after I was kidnapped?" asked Bovu.

"I was so devastated. I asked everyone if I could do something but they all didn't help. I was only a very old adolescent of 22 months. Kgiso was then a middle age man. They all told me the same thing, that anyone who had gone to the Eastern Border before…had come out as a skeleton. I tried to forget you, but I couldn't. You haunted my dreams, and thoughts every day. One day a week later, I adopted a lion cub I found in a bush, on the Western Border, about the same age as you. It seemed the lions that left it there didn't want it, as they covered up their tracks carefully. I raised this lion. His name is Bamidele, which means 'come home with me' I thought it suited well. He is an older adolescent. He often hangs out with Leilei, Rhoy, Jermaine, Jake, Ziranha, Petri, Haro, and Lokar. These are some young adults and older adolescents in the pride right now. He has golden fur with brown eyes, and an orange mane. I'll introduce you both at dinner. He is your adopted brother, after all." Thulani said.

"Mom, how old were you when you were in Vladek's army?" asked Bovu.

"I was up to 14 months old when Vladek and Igor, and Cordelia died. I was born into the army, a child of two of Vladek's close friends, Frita and Baya, only second after Oshaka, his best friend. I was forced into killing as soon as I could walk and barely talk. I had no choice, and I thought that the tyranny would never stop and I'd had to keep killing cubs and pups and later adolescents when I simply wanted to have a good family life and friends. For the first year of my life, I was horribly lonely. I cried every night. Then Kiara and Zahara, the wonderful royal women, all accepted us into the pride. I was happy for months. But then, the night after Kgiso gave Future Queen May a scar, he repeated more terror. He dragged me out of the den in the middle of the night, and abused me, when I was just 18 months. I then gave birth at 22 months, and he stole you from me right after your birth. I never saw you again, until now." Thulani reminisced sadly.

"Wow that sounds horrible. I'm so sorry Mom." Bovu comforted his mother, who been through a nightmarish time in her life. They continued on their walk, with Bovu telling Thulani about his eventful life.

"How was being a mute during in Vladek's army?" Zahara asked Jelani.

He signed and Kayin translated. "It was horrible. Not only being in an army full of hate, but I couldn't speak up against it. Vladek treated me horribly because I am mute. My nickname in the army was 'useless' and I often was sent to do grunt work like hiding the disgusting dead bodies. It was no way to treat any son, a biological one at that." The group gasped hearing he had been called 'useless' on a daily basis.

"You are not useless." Nneka reassured him and he signed 'thankyou' to her.

Rafaki got an idea. "It's a bit experimental, but I think I have some medicine that helps slow talkers in cubs and pups. Perhaps if I give enough to Jelani, he will begin speaking. Would you like to try it?" asked Rafaki.

"Of course, that would be great! Bring some from your tree and try it right away!" Nneka accepted.

Everyone was sitting in anticipation, especially the Aunts and Uncles of Bovu.

They wanted to know if their brother could finally talk.

After fifteen minutes of silence and tension, Rafaki finally rushed back, huffing and puffing from running, with a pot of the medicine.

"This is the medicine. Jelani, swallow this." Rafaki passed the pot of medicine, and Jelani drank it. Five minutes later, Rafaki said "If you can speak, say Hello."

Jelani's mouth opened and he spoke a loud "Hello!" he gasped and put his hand over his mouth. "I can speak! I can speak! It's a miracle!"

Jelani announced with widened eyes, and the group cheered. Jelani hugged his brothers and sisters, and then saved an embrace for Rafaki.

"You are the most wonderful woman. You have healed me of a lasting ailment, which I was relentlessly bullied for. I've also never told you how beautiful you are." Rafaki blushed at this, and everyone could sense the attraction in the air.

Bovu and Thulani soon returned after, sharing the happiness with Rafaki, Jelani and all of their family and friends.

At dinner, a little later than usual because of the huge lunch feast, Thulani introduced Bamidele to Bovu.

"Bovumtumishi, meet your brother, Bamidele. Bamidele meet your brother, Bovumtumishi, or Bovu for short." The brothers of adoption said friendly 'hellos' to each other and bonded over drumsticks of antelope.

Bamidele was a brave but sensitive young lion who knew his limits and sounded older than he was. Bovu really got along with him well.

The family was finally together. At sunset, the new King and Queen had returned, and stood off of Pride Rock with welcoming, and alerting, roars and howling. **


	17. Love Is All Around

Chapter 17- Love Is All Around

Bit by bit over the next two weeks over the Pride Lands, changes where seen. Less arguments, more unity.

Just like the late days of Kiara's reign and the early days of Zahara's reign.

The newcomers were all welcome with open arms.

Rafaki and Jelani where now a mating couple.

In three and a half months, Billi and Bovu would be married at the same time their children were presented. Shenzay and May eagerly rushed up to Billi as they had some news. They looked at each other strangely, but disregarded it.

"What have you rushed up here for?" asked Billi.

She was lying in the shade of a tree near the waterhole, in her mate's arms, guarding their sleeping 2 month old children in their arms. It was a very family oriented scene. Perfect for their announcements.

Shenzay burst in first. "I'm pregnant." She said. "_I'm_ pregnant!" Billi argued.

Then realization dawned on their faces. "We're both pregnant!" They danced around in a circle.

"Wait for me!" Billi jumped in a circle, with her twin sister and best friend.

Ssaynu, Obi and Boitemelo suddenly woke when they heard squealing sounds from three certain older adolescents.

"What is it?" Boitemelo grumbled putting his hands over his ears. "I dunno." Ssaynu said as she and Obi shrugged while they looked confused, along with Bovu.

Suddenly Rafaki meandered up to the girls. "Hey guys, guess what?"

They had an inkling of what she was about to announce. "You're… pregnant?" Billi asked confusedly.

"How? How would a hyena have you-know-what with a baboon?" May said, as she and Shenzay were also mystified.

"Well it's simple; I get into my normal position…" Boitemelo's eyes widened and he covered his younger sibling's ears.

"WE'RE AWAKE!" cried Boitemelo chastely cutting her off.

"Oh, ok I'll explain another time." Rafaki waved the question off.

Boitemelo sighed relief and uncovered their ears. "What was that all about?" asked Ssanyu. "I dunno." Obi mirrored her tone from earlier and shrugged.

More announcements came as the day went past. The Future King Bovu made his first announcement later that day. Future Queen Billi also came to join him.

She had a special announcement too. "Greetings, pride of the Pride Lands. It has come to my attention that I have more family than I realized. Thulani, my Mother, is now a royal elder by marriage. But when I went missing, one week afterwards, she found a lion cub, the same age as me, and raised him. I also have a brother I didn't know about. He is Bamidele, and most of you in this pride would know him. Come up here, brother." Bovu gestured to Bamidele to come up before the pride on Pride Rock. He smiled warmly at his new brother.

"I have decided since the awful old laws of sibling order rights to the throne had been abolished with Zahara's reign, since I will be a king, it is only right for me to extend the royal rule to my capable brother, Bamidele. He will be crowned, but only as soon as he finds a girlfriend. Get cracking Bamidele." Bovu winked assuredly at Bamidele and he chuckled as the whole pride laughed.

Future Queen Billi also stepped forward.

"I have three announcements to make. Because there will be some changes to my crowing and presenting ceremony. As some of you might know, May, my twin, is pregnant. Her cubups or cubup will be presented at the ceremony, along with Ssaynu, Obi, and Boitemelo. Rafaki is also pregnant, with Jelani's child. Her child is to also be presented at the ceremony, for he or she, will by right, be the next healer of the pride, taking over when he or she is of age. Rafiki will be travelling back to the Pride Lands to spend what he thinks is his last year on Earth, teaching the young healer the ways of medicine. Last but not least, my best friend Shenzay is appointed by myself, to be the next leader of the hunting party and will publicly announced at the ceremony. Her amazing leadership will go far, for I am a lousy hunter and will be busy watching our pride's progress. Her family is the new royal hunting family, which is destined to go on for generations!" The pride cheered for these announcements of May's children and the future healer and hunter. It seemed a bright future was ahead, even after a dark past. Another age of unity was coming…**


	18. A Presentation Of Epic Proportions

Chapter 18- A Presentation Of Epic Proportions

_Three months and one week later…_

The day had come for four presentations, two marriages, three crowning, and more and more announcements.

Everyone could hardly contain their excitement.

It truly was a busy day, a lot of information to get to the animals.

Kovu, Kiara, Rafaki, Rafiki, Zahara, Boho, Daisy, Tayo, Rin, Henriatta, Harratina, Xandor, Sasha and some of their lioness, tigeress, cheetahess, hyena female, female tigon, Chliness and Liyeness friends were on hand to help the four busy mothers primp up their children.

Ssaynu, Obi, and Boitemelo one by one had red gems wrapped around their bodies, as well as May and Otto's one week old lone cubup, Quanna, appropriately meaning, queen.

Quanna had golden fur of her great aunt, but looked like a golden hyena, despite being ¾ lion. She had fiery red eyes, and black eye rims and had a striking resemblance to Kiara.

The same instructions were given from Zahara to Billi and May about wrapping the gem around the four heirs' chests.

"You have to make the gems unnoticeable May and Billi. What you must do, is you must dig into the fur, but be careful not to hurt the cubup. You tie the gem around their bodies until it is wrapped around. Then you lick the gem, until it sticks to the body. This is just tradition of instilling the love you have into the heir's heart. Nala did this with Kiara, Kiara did this with my sister and I did it with you two."

A healer's gems was placed on the boy and girl Hyaboons, elder sister Ramla, the girl with light blue skin and blank white facial markings, black eyes with a hyena's ears and tail, standing up because Hyaboons stood up, and younger brother Rutendo, a dark indigo skinned Hyaboon, who had purple and red face markings, and a hyena's tail and ears. They were Rafaki and Jelani's children of course.

A hunter's gem was placed on a young ¾ hyena, ¼ lion, a Liyeness cubup called Tapiwa. She had strange silver fur, but resembled her mother in facial features, and had her father's mighty structure from birth. She was Shenzay and Mikal's child.

Meanwhile, Bamidele, Otto and Bovu were taking a man's stroll down around the borders with Xandor, just as Simba had with Kovu, and Kovu did with him.

"Ok, now boys these are the borders. Hopefully we won't have any more trouble in the future, but in case it arises, remember to be gentle and if you have given two or three warnings and the perpetrators persist, then it is ok to attack only if you have good reason to. Remember to help each other out. You have the luxury of having two kings with queens and an extra king before he finds a mate." Xandor told them.

"Xandor, if we are king, does that mean we get to abolish and make any rules?" Bovu asked. "Yes my son, it does, so long as they fit appropriately. Just do what you think is right. Now let's get back to the Kingdom." The ceremony was about to begin.

As the animals approached and everyone was ready, some welcome visitors in cloud form appeared just above the royal family and it's extensions of Pride Rock, providing a rattling rendition of 'We Live in You' for the ceremony goers, who all sang along save the people being presented and married.

"Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala" The ancestors sang and chanted as the marriage ceremony began between May and Otto and Bovu and Billi.

They put rings on each other's fingers.

Then Rafaki and Rafiki motioned Bamidele to sit on Pride Rock with them. "I present to you, King Otto, The Lion King! Queen May, The Liyeness Queen! King Bovumtumishi, The White Hyena King! Queen Billi, The Liyeness Queen! And Bamidele, The Crown King, who is looking for a mate to join him and make him an official king! That means you ladies!" Cheers came from the animals after each King and Queen was named. Rafiki gestured to the young women in the pride.

"Night  
>And the spirit of life<br>Calling.

Oh, oh, iyo  
>Mamela<br>Oh, oh, iyo"  
>The ancestors in the sky sang on.<p>

The Kings and Queens, and Shenzay and Rafaki got their children.

They positioned themselves on the edge of Pride Rock. Billi held Boitemelo in one hand and Obi in the other. Bovu held Ssanyu.

Otto and May held Quanna up together. Shenzay held up Tapiwa, while Rafaki held up both Ramla and Rutendo.

"Oh, oh, iyo  
>Mamela<br>Oh, oh, iyo" The ancestors continued.

"Rafaki, my niece is holding Ramla and Rutendo, who are Future Healers! They will be trained by me in the art of medicine. Shenzay, Queen Billi's best friend, has been appointed by Billi herself as Hunting Leader, and her daughter Tapiwa is Future Hunting Leader! Now for the Future Kings and Queens. May and Otto are holding Future Queen Quanna! Billi is holding Future King Boitemelo and Future King Obi! Bovu is holding Future Queen Ssanyu! Everyone give it up one last time for the future leaders, and the present ones!"

The animals cheered after hearing each Future Leader's name, and cheered the wildest at the end. Before they were presented, the song finished up.

"Oh, oh, iyo  
>Mamela [Listen]<br>Oh, oh, iyo

And a voice  
>With the fear of a child<br>Answers

Oh, oh, iyo  
>Oh, mamela [Listen]<br>Oh, oh, iyo

Ubukhosi bo khokho  
>We ndodana ye sizwe sonke<p>

Wait  
>There's no mountain too great<br>Oh, oh, iyo  
>Hear the words and have faith<br>Oh, oh, iyo  
>Have faith<p>

Hela hey mamela Hela hey mamela Hela hey memela, Hela!

We live in you  
>You live in me<br>We watch over  
>Everything you see<br>Into the water  
>Into the truth<br>In your reflection  
>We live in you<p>

Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama, nengw' enamabala!

We live in you  
>You live in me<br>We watch over  
>Everything you see<br>Into the water  
>Into the truth<br>In your reflection  
>We live in you." <p>

"We love you." Boomed the ancestors of many generations to the ruling and future leaders. A tear slid from everyone's eyes. "Thank you." Billi and May said quietly to them. Then they silently vanished, and the ceremony wrapped up on a happy note.** 


	19. A New Direction

**A/N: So this is the epilogue. If anyone's still out there reading and could (but I'm not forcing you) review on what they thought of the story as a whole that would be great. Cause the reviews end has been much more quiet than the first original story. I will release another story about past lion kingdoms later. But that is about ALL kingdoms before Simba's birth and I'm planning a part 2 about more Outlander life and I am still in the process of writing all of this past. Maybe during my big summer holiday, because I write kind of fast. Signing off.-Lotta**

Chapter 19- A New Direction

On a happy day, one week after the announcement of Billi, Bovu, May, Otto and Bamidele's new status as rulers, they grouped together to discuss making a giant joint pride.

Everyone seemed to like the idea, so May and Otto looked after the Pride Lands for a while, while Billi, Bovu, Boitemelo, Obi and Ssaynu set off to find all the Prides.

It would take a whole day, but it would be worth it. First, they approached the neighbouring pride, The Western Pride. The leader of the pride was King Rashardi and his Queen, Adanna.

Rashardi was a black lion with a magnificent red-orange mane and yellow eyes. Adanna was a gravely light grey colour with sea-green eyes. The family introduced themselves as royal visitors, cautiously.

"Hello, it's nice to see our fellow King and Queen of the Pride Lands. I've only heard good things about your pride." He said, treating them as equals.

"We return your greetings. As King of the Pride Lands, I want us to join forces in my pride. Would you like to travel with us to get the other prides? We can join as one mega pride." Bovu suggested.

"Of course! We would love to join. If what else I hear is true, our hyenas, cheetahs, and tigers should also join." King Rashardi smiled warmly at Bovu.

Ssaynu gained a new male best friend from the Western Pride, because there were a lot of male cubs and pups and no females. He was a grey lion cub, with blue eyes.

He was named Shambe, incidentally the Future King of the western pride.

Obi, who could tell feelings well, could tell that Ssaynu had a little crush on Shambe, but he didn't say anything.

Obi gained two friends from this pride, Saami the dark male hyena pup, and Chioh, Saami's best friend, a male tiger cub with green eyes.

Boitemelo made friends with the three other male children of the pride, Chiwoka, a light brown lion cub with orange eyes and red ear rims, Hashil, a cheetah cub with red eyes, and Fogo, a sandy yellow cub with lime green eyes, bangs and strange blue eye rims.

They travelled over Stonypaw Mountain to reach the Base Mountain, and the Base Mountain Pride, with King Kaw and Queen Ferashuu. King Kaw was a chocolate brown lion with a gold mane and eyes and white ears, and black toes.

Queen Ferashuu was a white lioness with silver eyes.

From this pride, Obi made two more friends, Femi, the Future Queen of The Base Mountain, and her best friend, Fakia. Fakia became a female best friend to Ssaynu as well.

There was only one other child in this pride, the tiger Baah. Baah was a male cheetah, with light blue eyes and Boitemelo's new friend. Femi was a wonderful white cream colour, but had her father's gold eyes. Faika was brownish-red and had pink eyes. Ssaynu and Boitemelo noticed Obi's crush on Femi, but they said nothing either.

Then they went on to more prides that were further and further away from the mountain, The Treeland Pride, the Meadowland Pride, the Dryland Pride, the Mudland Pride and then the Ancient Pride, the pride of Mohatu's origin.

The mass of prides then returned. Boitemelo hadn't found a crush but had eight more friends, one lion and lioness cub, one female hyena and two male hyena pups, two female tigers, and one male cheetah.

Ssaynu had made five more female friends, two lioness cubs, one female hyena, one female cheetah and one female tiger.

Obi had five male friends, two lion cubs, a male hyena, a male tiger and a male cheetah. There were no more Prides, and the Ancient Pride often overlapped with civilisation, so it was the end of the line.

They returned when the stars came out at night.

The Pride Rock den was overfilled with hyenas, lions, tigers, and cheetahs of all ages. As they slept, everyone finally felt united, and no one had any urges for war.

Billi, feeling happy and sleepy but wanting to see her ancestors, looked outside to the stars. Mohatu, Imanu, Ife, Uru, Ahadi, Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Simba and Nala appeared.

"Hi everyone. How are you? I haven't needed guidance in a while." Billi asked.

"We are very well Thank you. That was a good thing you did today. Also, could you get Kiara and Kovu out here tomorrow? I don't want to upset you, but I am afraid your Grandparents are very elderly and must go soon. I wanted to catch up with Kiara espically before she joins us. I know the signs of aging. I think she only has a year maximum." Simba said.

"Of course. Don't worry Great-grandad, I think everyone saw it coming. She was lucky enough to see Great-Grandchildren like Sarabi and Sarafina though. I think she's had a good life. And, it was Bovu's idea, not much compared to what you've all done." Billi replied.

"Nonsense Billi. You have created something wonderful here, a harmony that cannot be shaken. You've gone beyond destiny. You've created total peace with your husband, which I will be glad to watch for all time. There will be no more cycles of heartache, for you have broken them. You and the fellow rulers are the new Brightest Stars." Mohatu boomed from the sky.

Billi beamed from the elder Bright Star's praise. "Thank you." She said to him quietly.

The sunrise rose, and the whole pride gathered to celebrate with the ancestors, in song.

"As you go through life you'll see,

There is so much that we,

Don't understand.

And the only thing we know, is things don't always go, the way we planned."

The men in the clouds and in the pride stood in a line and sang in harmonies of bass, tenor and everything in between.

The women in the clouds and pride then gathered around the rulers dancing in a circle. The men hummed harmonies under the melody.

"But you'll see every day,

that we'll never turn away,

when it seems all your dreams come undone.

We will stand by your side,

filled with hope and filled with pride.

We are more than we are, we are one."

The women stopped singing and Ssaynu, Boitemelo, Obi, Quanna, Tapiwa, Rutendo and Ramala found themselves singing questions.

"If there's so much I must be,

can I still just be me?

The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part, of some big plan?"

The men and women both hummed as Mohatu and Bovu took on a solo, using the lowest bass voices in the group.

"Even those who are gone,

Are with us as we go on.

Your journey has only begun,

Tears of pain, tears of joy,

One thing nothing can destroy,

Is our pride,

Deep inside

We are one."

The whole group sang in unison, a Capella without any backing:

"We are one,

You and I,

We are like the earth and sky,

One family under the sun.

All the wisdom to lead,

All the courage that you need,

You will find when you see,

We are one."

The pride really from that moment was one, in peace, and in no pain, for the rest of their days on Earth.

Their children, their children's children, and generations from then on would live on the undying age that was The Age of Peace, a prophecy that would only be fulfilled by the next Brightest Stars.**


End file.
